Retour à La Case Départ
by Fanhouse07
Summary: Se situe après la méthadone mais avant la mort de Kutner.     Un évenement force House et Cuddy à reconsidérer leur relation... HUDDY  Résumé complétement nul, faut pas s'y fier.
1. Chapter 1

- House !

- Oooooh oui j'adore vous entendre crier mon nom !

-Dans mon bureau !

House poussa un profond soupir et emboita le pas à la doyenne absolument furieuse. Elle se plaça derrière sont bureau, fit volte face, planta ses poings sur ses hanches, et s'appliqua à fusiller son employer du regard.  
>Le diagnosticien déchirait nonchalamment l'emballage d'une sucette qu'il avait piqué au passage. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.<p>

-Vous savez que dans cette position vous ressemblez à Wilson ?  
>Cuddy, encore plus agacée croisa les bras.<p>

- Une armée de patients a porté plainte !

-La routine.

-Vous avez dis à une fille de 15 ans d'aller se raser la tête parce qu'elle avait des poux ! Sa mère l'a arrêtée juste à temps !

- Si elle était trop blonde pour comprendre le sarcasme … Ce n'est pas ma faute si tous les patients ont le QI de Paris Hilton !

- Vous avez dit à une femme de 80 ans de-je cite-« se payer un voyage dans un bordel pour lesbienne » !

- Fallait qu'elle se décoince ! On aurait dit que deux équipes de Quidditch lui avaient foncé dans le …

- ET vous avez copieusement insulté tous les autres patients dont le fils d'un important donateur qui ira frapper à la porte du Princeton General plutôt qu'à la notre !

House forma un « oh » avec sa bouche. Il y'eut un blanc, il répondit :

-Pas d'inquiétudes avec vos talents surdimensionnés vous pourrez sans doute rattraper le coup !

Il louchait exagérément sur son décolleté.

-Ca SUFFIT ! Je vous préviens House. La prochaine fois que vous me faites ce coup là, je récupérerai chaque petit dollar perdu sur votre salaire c'est clair ?

-Yes mistress !

-DEHORS !

House retourna en sifflotant dans son service, Cuddy se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle le forçait à faire ses consultations, au final elle y perdait plus qu'elle y gagnait.  
>Quelqu'un frappa à la porte essayant de ravaler sa mauvaise humeur, la doyenne l'invita à entrer.<p>

House entra brutalement dans la salle des diagnostiques.

-On a un cas ?

-Bonjour à vous aussi fit Foreman sans lever la tête.

-Non pas de cas s'exclama Kutner d'un ton jovial tout en lui tendant un caféque son patron ignora.

-Hmmh et la diffusion de General Hospital est annulée à cause du baseball, pensa House à haute voix, je vais voir aux urgences si Cameron n'a pas une pépite pour nous.

Il sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré.  
>House pénétra dans les urgences surpeuplées. Visiblement neige et plaques de verglas avaient décidé de leur pourrir la vie.<br>Le diagnosticien se dirigea droit vers Cameron, elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

- Non, je n'ai rien pour vous !

- Mais je n'ai même pas encore dit ce que je voulais !

- Ce n'est pas difficile, ça fait une semaine que vous n'avez pas eu de cas, vous vous ennuyez, Cuddy n'a rien pour vous votre dernier recours est de venir fouiller aux urgences !

- Vous vous prenez pour moi ? Il manque le sarcasme, la cane et le beau cul ferme ! Je suis désolé vous êtes loin du compte !  
>Cameron s'éloignait avec un léger sourire lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris.<br>Un chariot poussé par plusieurs infirmières et médecins se hâtait en direction du bloc opératoire.

-Blessure par balle à la tête à la tête s'écria Brenda devant l'air interrogateur de Cameron.

House détailla mieux le visage de l'infirmière chef, il était ruisselant de larmes.  
>Se demandant ce qui avait pu mettre le dragon dans un tel état, il baissa les yeux sur le brancard.<br>Son sang se glaça.

- CUDDY ?  
>TBC<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

La suite! Soyez sympas, laissez moi vos avis, parce que quand tu vois que plus de 40 personnes sont venues lire mais n'ont pas laissé de review, c'est assez décourageant!

Bref Enjoy!

House, Wilson et Brenda étaient dans la salle d'observation, enveloppés dans le silence le plus pesant qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu.  
>House sortit distraitement sa Vicodin, l'oncologue la lui arracha des mains.<p>

-T'en a assez prit comme ça !

Il ne répondit pas, se massant la jambe, on pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête. Wilson se tourna vers Brenda.

-Que s'est il passé ?

_Brenda regarda House sortir du bureau, une sucette dans la bouche et l'air content de lui. Un rapide coup d'œil vers la doyenne lui confirma qu'il ne valait mieux pas la déranger. Elle classait quelques dossiers lorsqu'un homme richement habillé l'accosta._

_-Bonjour, je voudrai voir le docteur Cuddy, j'ai pris rendez vous._

_Brenda regarda son ordinateur._

_-Ah vous êtes monsieur Atkins! Nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt !_

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Cuddy, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Brenda reporta son attention sur Mr Atkins._

_-Allez y mais je ne vous garantie rien._

_L'homme se dirigea vers le bureau de la doyenne, l'infirmière chef soupira avant d retourner à sa paperasse._  
><em>A peine deux minutes plus tard, deux voix résonnèrent avec force dans le hall.<em>

_-NON, C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !_

_-JE VEUX QUE TU ME L'AMMENE IMMEDIATEMENT, PETASSE !_

_-JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS ATTENTER A LA VIE DE QUI QUE CE SOIT ! SORTEZ AVANT QUE JE N'APELLE LA SECURITE !_

_-PAS GRAVE JE VAIS COMMENCER PAR TOI !_

_Une détonation retentit, Brenda se précipita dans le bureau de la doyenne et tomba nez à nez avec une arme._

_-Toi tu vas me dire où est ce boiteux ! Tu ne vas pas être aussi stupide que la catin!_

_Brenda regarda derrière l'homme, la doyenne remuait faiblement, un trou rouge lui perçant la tête. Un second coup de feu retentit, l'infirmière poussa un cri d'horreur._

_Brenda rouvrit les yeux, l'homme était par terre, se tenant la jambe. Un agent de sécurité le força à se relever, il irait se faire soigner au Princeton General._

House s'adossa au mur, livide, Wilson lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Pour la première fois, il ne trouvait pas les mots pour réconforter quelqu'un.

-Il a dit quelque chose sur ce que je lui ai fait ? demanda le diagnosticien d'une voix hachée.  
>Brenda fit signe que non. House reporta son attention en bas, Foreman était focalisé sur son boulot. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran permettant d'avoir un gros plan du cerveau de Cuddy.<p>

-Il l'a pas loupée marmonna t'il pour lui-même. Le cortex moteur primaire avait de grande chance d'être endommagé, si c'était le cas, Cuddy se retrouverait incapable de tourner des steaks hachés sur un grill. Le siège de la mémoire à long terme n'étant pas bien loin, il y'avait des risques pour qu'elle ne se souvienne même plus de qui elle était…

House ne préférait pas imaginer pire, sans un mot, il sortit.

Taub, Thirteen et Kutner arrivèrent les bras chargés de dossiers. House, lunettes sur le nez les parcouraient les uns après les autres.

-Aaah le voilà ! Peter Atkins admis pour paralysie périodique , maux de têtes, de ventre et tachycardie.

House lut rapidement le dossier.

-On a trouvé ce qu'il avait, seulement faute d'assurance on a pas pu le soigner comme on voulait et il est … mort ?

House recommença à feuilleter.

D'accord il était pacsé avec Jack Stanley (qui a prit son nom), c'est lui qui a dût tirer.

-Mais dans ce cas pourquoi vous en veut-il ? demanda Kutner, Ce n'est pas vous qui faites de l'administratif.

-J'ai posé quelques questions que certains jugerais indiscrètes … Mais c'était dans un cadre strictement médical se défendit House.

Devant la tête que lui tirait Thirteen, il rajouta

-Bon OK j'ai fait une ou deux remarques sur les gens qui confondent leurs appareils génitaux avec leurs appareils digestifs. Mais faut être malade pour en arriver là pour si peu !

Foreman entra à ce moment là, tous relevèrent la tête.

-Elle est en soin intensifs dans le coma. Sans dire un mot, House sortie en direction de l'ascenseur.

Il entra dans la chambre de Cuddy, cette même chambre où il avait été mit quelques mois auparavant après son attaque cérébrale. Il s'assit lentement dans le fauteuil à coté du lit. Les yeux fixé sur ses chaussures, il prit la main de Lisa. Les rôles étaient inversés maintenant ce qui lui donnait la nette impression de ne pas être à sa place. Si il était resté quelques instant de plus dans le bureau de Cuddy, c'est lui qui aurait prit cette foutue balle !

Ses yeux commençaient dangereusement à le picoter. Il releva la tête brusquement prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il passa rapidement sa manche sur son visage alors que Wilson entrait.

-Du nouveau ? demanda son ami.

-Elle est à peu près stable.

Wilson s'assit sur la chaise de l'autre côté du lit.

-Tu devrais rentrer non ? Il est tard. Fit remarquer l'oncologue.

-Je suis grand et personne ne m'attend à la maison. Marmonna l'autre avec amertume.

-Depuis quand tu …

House le dissuada de continuer sa phrase d'un regard.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille seule murmura t'il. Je voulais pas me réveiller après mon attaque cérébrale parce que j'avais peur de ne trouver personne.

Il remarqua Wilson baisser les yeux l'air on ne peut plus coupable.

-Je ne te blâme pas ajouta House, tu as fais le bon choix en restant auprès d'Amber et Cuddy était là pour moi.

-Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'il y'ait un drame pour qu'on ait ce genre de conversation ?

-J'ai pas une réputation de bavard sentimental.

« C'est bien dommage » songea Wilson en regardant Cuddy « depuis le temps que ces deux là se tournent autour… J'espère qu'a son réveil ils se décoinceront un peu tous les deux »

- Rends-moi ma Vicodine.

Wilson soupira et lui lança le flacon.

-N'abuse pas !

House acquiesça

-Je reviens demain. Ajouta Wilson en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il faut que je dorme. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de te demander d'en faire autant ?

-Tu supposes bien fit House en réprimant un bâillement.  
>Wilson s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il poussa un juron.<p>

-Merde Rachel !

Il sortit balançant un « Bonne nuit » à la hâte. House se mis dans une pseudo-position fœtale, blottit dans le fauteuil, laissant pendre lamentablement sa jambe droite qui refusait de se plier.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour la story Alert, n'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser des reviews, parce que, pour le moment j'ai une centaine de Hits et je ne sais absolument pas si vous aimez ou pas. Les reviews sont le pain et l'eau de ma muse, ne la laissez pas mourir de faim!

Mercredi 22 Mars, 20h30 

House goba une pair de Vicodine. Depuis quelques temps son alimentation ne se résumait quasiment qu'à ça ce qui inquiétait fortement Wilson, mais comme à son habitude, le diagnosticien l'avait envoyé "repasser ses immondes cravates".  
>L'équipe des diagnostiques venait de résoudre un nouveau cas, et les larbins étaient tous rentrés chez eux, totalement crevés.<br>Comme à son habitude, House se dirigea vers la chambre de Cuddy. Elle avait été transférée dans le département neurologie, ce qui lui donnait plus d'intimité. Il s'assit auprès d'elle, d'un mouvement presque mécanique. L'habitude sans doute. Tout aussi mécaniquement, il prit la main de Lisa.

- Salut Cuddy. Je sais pas faire la conversation tout seul alors pour une fois ça serait sympa de répondre . . .  
>On a résolu un nouveau cas avec l'équipe. C'est la deuxième fois que je diagnostique un Lupus. Foireman jubilait.<p>

Il laissa une pause comme si Cuddy lui répondait.

- C'est bizarre comme le personnel me regarde depuis votre agression. Certains en sont presque à créer un fan club en mon honneur (avec Wilson et Brenda à la tête . . . Et Cameron) parce que je suis beaucoup fourré ici, les autres me regardent avec haine; avec raison, c'était moi la cible de ce type à l'origine. D'ailleurs le procès a eu lieu hier il en a pour dix ans (ce qui n'est largement pas assez à mon avis).

Une fois de plus il laissa une pause avant d'aborder un nouveau sujet.

- Wilson a pris votre place par intérim, il fait du bon boulot, mais ses fesses et ses seins laissent à désirer. Il ne se plaint pas mais je crois qu'il aimerait retrouver son simple statut de chef de service. Tout le monde veux vous revoir . . .

Un bip strident l'interrompit.

Wilson bailla longuement. Il en était à son Xième dossier et une pile aussi grande que son avant bras attendait d'être complétée. Désormais, Cuddy s'apparentait à Wonder Woman à ses yeux.  
>Son bipper retentit le faisant sursauter. C'était House, le numéro de la chambre de Cuddy s'affichait. Il sauta de sa chaise et se rua vers les escaliers.<br>Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il vit le docteur Brandon (chef du département neurologie) et House serrant chacun une main de Cuddy,en l'appelant par son prénom.

-Qu'est ce que ...

-Wilson ! Son EEG a accéléré ! S'écria House surexité. Elle rêve !  
>-Elle peut se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre ajouta Brandon.<p>

Wilson se précipita à leur cotés et prit le bras de Lisa.  
>L'EEG commença à ralentir . . .<p>

-C'est quoi ce bordel. Wilson sors ! On ne montre pas une tête pareille à un malade, tu vois bien que tes sourcils la perturbent !

Wilson allait répliquer mais House ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- CUDDY SI VOUS VOUS RÉVEILLEZ PAS, J'ABUSE DE VOUS DANS VOTRE SOMMEIL !

Pour appuyer ses dire, il pressa l'un des seins de sa patronne d'une main et remonta l'autre le long de sa cuisse.  
>L'EEG accéléra d'un coup et dans un claquement sonore House reçu une bonne gifle. Éberlué, il regarda Cuddy qui semblait toujours endormie.<p>

-Bien joué souffla Wilson à House qui se massait la joue

- Elle vous a pas loupé remarqua Brandon, on voit déjà ses 5 doigts.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Cuddy. House se pencha au dessus d'elle, scrutant ses paupières tremblantes. Elles s'entrouvrirent, laissant aux yeux le temps de s'adapter à la lumière. Elle sembla subitement plus réveillée en voyant le visage de son employé.

-Greg...

House écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Cuddy, elle le scruta un instant puis baissa subitement les yeux.

- Je ... Je suis désolée je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Vous en connaissez combien des Greg ? Fit House en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un.

- House ?

- Oui.

- Ben . . . C'est moi ! répondit House en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de Brandon et Wilson.

Cuddy releva les yeux sur lui fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais. . . Que t'es t'il arrivé ? Ton visage . . . Tes cheveux . . .

Un horrible doute assaillit les trois médecins en même temps. Wilson s'approcha.

- Cuddy, en quelle année on est ?

- 1985 répliqua t'elle avec son assurance habituelle.

Elle comprit aux regards des trois médecins qu'elle était loin du compte.

-On est en 2009 souffla finalement House.

Le peu de couleur qu'il y'avait sur les joues de Cuddy disparu instantanément.  
>Essayant de contrôler sa voix elle demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.<p>

-Vous avez pris une balle dans la tête fit House sans la regarder le cortex a été touché. C'est une partie du cerveau qui ...

-Stocke les souvenirs à long terme. Termina Cuddy.

House haussa un sourcil.

- Si je vous dis ... Douleur musculaire insuportable dans une jambe vous répondez ?

- Crampe, du repos et de l'ibuprofène

Elle marqua une pause.

- Infarctus musculaire, faire une angiographie pour confirmer et retirer le caillot ainsi que les éventuels tissus nécrosés.

-Waw souffla Wilson.

-Visiblement vos acquis n'ont pas été touchés, dit le neurologue, je suis le docteur Brandon, chef du département neurologie. Ceci est votre hôpital, vous en êtes la directrice et doyenne de faculté.

Cuddy ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Je suis le Dr James Wilson, on est amis depuis . . . Une dizaine d'année. Visiblement, Wilson prenait sur lui pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Lisa tourna son regard vers House.

- Et toi ?

- Le seul, le grand, l'unique Gregory House. J'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations.

-Toujours aussi narcissique.

- Pas de compliment ça fait rougir.

- Est ce que ...

Elle n'arrivait pas à formuler sa phrase. Hier encore, elle pensait avoir dansé pendant un bal de promo avec House et son petit ami, lequel avait mit son poing dans la figure de Greg par pure jalousie (mal placée en plus) ce qui avait entrainé leurs rupture.

- Vous êtes endocrinologue, mère célibataire, et ici on est à Princeton, New Jersey. La devança Wilson.

-Qu. . . Quel âge a... ?

-Rachel. Elle a 3 mois. Vous l'avez adoptez suite à la mort de sa mère qui était une patiente de House expliqua l'oncologue.

Elle se tourna vers House.

-C'est quoi ta spécialité ?

-Diagnosticien spécialisé en néphrologie et maladies infectieuses, je suis le chef du département des diagnostiques.

Un petit sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Lisa.

-Alors tu est sous mes ordres

-Pauvre de vous!

Brandon s'avança

-On doit vous faire passer des va prévenir vos parents de votre reveil. Votre fille sera contente de vous voir, vous êtes dans le coma depuis un mois.

-Étiez fit remarquer Wilson

-D'accord allons-y ! Dit simplement Cuddy.

-House je peux vous parler ?

Brandon entraina le diagnosticien dans le couloir.

-Écoutez, je ne sais pas quelle relation vous entretenez avec Cuddy, mais apparement il y'a quelque chose avec l'année 1985 pour que son inconscient se soit arrêté dessus. Visiblement vous êtes le seul lien entre cette année et le présent . . .

-Alors bien ! Son amnésie va être de ma faute maintenant !

- Justement pas ! Je crois qu'au contraire c'est grâce à vous qu'elle n'a entièrement perdu ses souvenirs.

House haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Peut être que vous et Cuddy êtes les seuls à ne pas s'en être rendu compte dans cet hôpital, mais vous n'entretenez pas une relation normale tous les deux! Alors quoi que ce soit cela semble assez important pour qu'elle reffuse de VOUS oublier.

-Vous avez dit à Wilson que vous êtes son frère caché ?

-Je sais que ce que je vais vous demander risque d'être dur et prenant mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt vous êtes la seule constante entre son passé et son présent. Je pense que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir lui faire revenir sa mémoire.

House ne put s'empécher un petit rire.

-Vous savez, vous n'aviez pas besoin de me dire tout ça, j'ai beau être le dernier des salauds j'avais pas l'intention de la laisser comme ça.

Brandon lui sourit.

-J'en suis ravi. 

Les commentaires, c'est le petit bouton vert!


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour les reviews! La suite!

House et Wilson étaient sur le canapé du bureau de Cuddy. L'oncologue venait d'appeler les parents de cette dernière, qui habitaient chez leur fille avec Rachel. House quant à lui encaissait. S'il voulait aider Cuddy, il faudrait qu'elle ait confiance en lui. Le problème était que si elle se souvenait de leur nuit ensemble, et de ce qui avait suivi, elle allait le haïr. Il ne savait pas à quand remontaient ses souvenirs exactement si ce n'est l'année où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain adjacente au bureau et se mit la tête sous l'eau. Elle risquait de le haïr, en plus de ça leurs rapports de flirt continuel avaient de grandes chances de disparaître.  
>« Déjà tu devrais t'estimer heureux qu'elle est en vie » souffla une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Wilson dans sa tête.<br>« C'est pas vrai, il me suit même aux toilettes celui là ? »  
>House sortit lentement de la salle de bain.<p>

-Les parents de Cuddy arrivent avec Rachel.

-Ok, ils avaient l'air comment ?

-Soulagés et … horrifiés.

Ca ressemblait assez à ce que tout le monde ressentait en ce moment.

Les parents arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard. Ils attendirent tous que Brandon donne des nouvelles pendant deux heures.  
>Enfin le neurologue entra.<p>

-On a finit, elle demande à vous voir vous et le docteur House dit t'il à l'adresse des deux sexagénaires.

-Je vais vous conduire à sa chambre dit House impassible, malgré une boule d'angoisse qui grossissait lentement dans son estomac.

-Elle n'a pas de séquelles neurologiques excepté son amnésie ? Demanda anxieusement Cuddy-père.

-Non, c'est un vrai miracle, elle n'a rien perdu de tout ce qu'elle a apprit au cours de sa vie. Seuls les souvenirs manquent. Elle pourrait même reprendre le travail maintenant si elle le voulait.

-Elle retrouvera la mémoire ?

-Surement, peut être partiellement… Dans tous les cas ça prendra du temps.

Mr Cuddy acquiesça puis emboîta le pas à House et à sa femme.

Cuddy se redressa comme un ressort alors que les portes coulissaient. Cela lui fit un choc de voir ses parents qui, dans son esprit étaient encore dans la quarantaine la veille. Il y'avait de quoi la perturber.  
>Sa mère sembla s'en rendre compte et lança d'un ton enjoué :<br>-Bonjour ma chérie, comment tu te sens?

-Bien merci Maman.

Mr Cuddy s'assit sur le bord du lit de Lisa et lui caressa doucement les cheveux

-Tu n'as pas mal ?  
>-Le docteur Brandon m'a donné quelque chose pour la migraine, je vais bien.<p>

-A quand remontent vos derniers souvenirs ? interrogea House.

Lisa rosit légèrement.

-Le bal de promo où Mike t'as collé son poing dans la figure.

House cacha son soulagement. Ils avaient couché ensemble plusieurs mois après cet incident.

Cuddy posa son regard sur ses parents.

- Qu'est devenue Julia ?

- Oh ! Elle n'a pas terminé ses études. Par contre elle a un mari expert comptable et trois enfants !

Le regard de Cuddy s'assombrit. House s'empressa d'ajouter

- Mais Rachel est adorable ! On l'a laissée à la harpie vénéneu … Brenda ! Vous voulez la voir ?

Ugh le mot « adorable » était vraiment sortit de sa bouche ? Faudra qu'il pense à se laver les dents. En tout cas il eu l'effet voulu. Cuddy sourit timidement et acquiesça. House attrapa le téléphone et dit à Brenda d'amener Rachel.  
>Celle-ci apparut à peine deux minutes plus tard, le bébé dans les bras. Cette fois un large sourire prit place sur le visage de Lisa.<p>

- Eyh ma puce !

Elle prit le bébé dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement la joue. Rachel sourit tout en tâtant le visage de sa maman comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien réelle.

- Elle est magnifique ! S'exclama Lisa émerveillée.

Elle tourna sa fille vers ses grands-parents.

- Regarde ma chérie ! C'est Papi et Mamie!

House ne dit rien se contentant d'assister à la scène. Il savait que Cuddy complexait beaucoup par rapport à sa sœur et sa petite vie bien rangée, et le fait qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien réussi sa vie personnelle que professionnelle n'arrangerait pas les choses.

_- Raaah elle m'énerve, elle M'ENERVE !_  
><em><br>_  
><em>House ouvrit un œil.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit? Y'en a qui essaient de dormir !<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Tu m'énerve toi aussi !<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Qui c'est « elle » ?<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Julia !<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- . . .<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Ma sœur!<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Aaah faut préciser ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ?<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Cuddy se laissa tomber sur le lit, l'air désespéré.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Elle s'est trouvé un fiancé et ils vont se marier dans deux mois ! Ma mère est aux anges ce qui n'était pas le cas quand je suis parti en Fac ! Elle pense que la place d'une femme est derrière les fourneaux ! Les femmes sont encore plus misogynes que les hommes !<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Si elle veut une petite vie de famille bien rangée c'est son problème ! Toi tu veux quoi ?<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Lisa hésita.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- De l'indépendance…. Un bon travail, et de la reconnaissance.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Et bien voilà! Obtiens tout ça et tu n'aura rien à lui envier ! <em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Cuddy sourit timidement. House s'installa à demi assis sur le lit.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- On se fait un film ? J'ai commandé des pizzas !<em>  
><em><br>_  
>House sortit de ses pensées pour se rendre compte que seul Cuddy, Rachel et lui étaient encore dans la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Lisa.<p>

- Ils sont à la cafétéria.

Il acquiesça, elle berçait doucement la petite somnolente. Lisa détailla rapidement, son regard s'arrêta sur sa canne. House ne dit rien de toute manière, il n'y coupera pas.

- Que t'est t'il arrivé à la jambe ?

Bingo ! « Mon cher médecin le docteur Cuddy et ma petite amie m'ont à moitié amputé de la jambe pendant que je dormais et contre mon grès »  
>Nan c'est pas une réponse appropriée.<br>- J'ai . . .  
>House s'interrompit ne sachant pas trop comment tourner cette phrase pour éviter de la faire culpabiliser.<br>- On m'a amputé d'une partie d'un muscle, les tissus étaient nécrosés suite à un infarctus musculaire dans la cuisse . . . Le diagnostique a été fait tardivement, c'était trop tard et trop dangereux de tenter quoique ce soit pour sauver ma jambe

Lisa baissa les yeux

- Ca a été dur à prendre comme décision non ?  
>« Nous y voilà … »<br>- J'étais dans le coma. Mon ex a prit la décision à ma place.

- Tu lui en veux ?

- Plus maintenant. Mais j'ai été House puissance 10 et elle m'a largué.

- C'était il y'a combien de temps ?

- 9 ans

- Tu ne l'as pas attaquée en justice ?  
>House éclata d'un rire nerveux.<br>- C'aurait été du suicide ! Elle est avocate et elle gagne tous ses procès ! En même temps elle a des méthodes pas très orthodoxes. Puis j'en avais franchement pas envie… Peu de temps après vous m'avez embauché et nous voilà !

- Arrête ça.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- De me vouvoyer.

- Nos rapport hiérarchique ne sont plus les mêmes, on se vouvoie depuis un bout de temps !

-Nous ne sommes pas restés amis ?

House l'observa bouche bée. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps, de Joy jusqu'à sa tentative avec la Méthadone. Ils avaient flirté plus que jamais, et il ne savait absolument pas comment définir leur relation.

- Disons pas du genre à se faire une pizza tous les vendredis soirs … On ne se voit quasiment qu'au travail. D'un autre coté c'est vous mon patron et médecin traitant, ça serait difficile d'avoir d'autres rapports que hiérarchiques.

Lisa ne dit rien perdue dans ses pensées. House lui, estima qu'il était temps de s'eclipser.  
>Il se dirigea vers la sortie.<br>- House?  
>Il attendit.<br>- Le personnel est au courant de mon réveil ?

- Excepté Brenda, Wilson, Brandon et moi-même non. On a décidé que vous n'avez pas besoin de devenir une bête de foire.  
>-Merci<p>

- De rien  
>Il sortit.<p>

Cuddy observait Rachel. Sa fille – adoptive, certes – l'émerveillait de plus en plus. Elle avait eu l'air si heureuse en la voyant ! Elle repensa à Julia et ses trois enfants. « Il ne me manque plus qu'un mari » songea t'elle. Aussitôt ses pensées divaguèrent vers House. Elle se serait bien donné une gifle si elle avait eu les mains libres ! House ! Et puis quoi encore !  
>Quoique …<br>Elle se mordit la lèvre férocement. Elle se l'était interdit à la Fac pourquoi le voudrait-elle maintenant ?  
>Ses parents entrèrent.<p>

- Tu vas bien ? demanda son père.

- Je suis fatiguée… Vous pourriez la reprendre ?

- Bien sur s'exclama Mme Cuddy fière de sa petite fille.

- Merci.

- Ne nous remercie pas répondit son père, nous sommes tes parents, ils est normal que nous soyons là dans les moments difficiles !  
>Lisa sourit faiblement avant de se rendormir.<p>

_Une étreinte, un baiser, une caresse, une bouche chaude dans son cou, des mains qui se posent sur ses hanches, du plaisir. Elle s'entendit pousser un gémissement. Des lèvres se collèrent aux siennes, elle répondit avec ardeur. La bouche commença à descendre, s'attardant sur sa poitrine, la langue se montrant de temps à autres, la longue descente recommença jusqu'à ce quel es lèvres rencontrent la partie la plus sensible de son corps, elle gémit plus fort, l'instant s'éternisait, elle ne se contrôlait plus, sa voix retentissait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'une déferlante comme elle n'en avait jamais connue la fasse hurler. Elle saisit le visage de son amant et le fit remonter, il l'embrassa langoureusement, l'excitation revenait au galop, ses mains parcouraient chaque parcelle de son corps, elle le voulait et elle savait que lui aussi._  
><em><br>_  
><em>Elle le sent s'enfoncer doucement en elle, il ne veut pas aller trop vite, elle est au supplice, ses ongles se plantent dans son dos, sa respiration devient de plus en plus anarchique, il la fait languir, elle se cambre, cherchant désespérément plus de contact, il ne tient plus, elle se resserre autour de lui, il se déverse en elle. Ils gémissent, crient, hurlent. Il se retire, la prend dans ses bras, ils s'endorment.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

C'est moi, merci pour les reviews!

Je sais que le coup de la balle dans la tête c'est un peu (beaucoup) gros ^^

Pour ma défense je dirait que j'avais lu un livre de Daniel Pennac peu de temps avant qui s'appelle "la fée Carabine"

et où le héros prends une balle dans la tête et en sort vivant et sans aucune sequelle.

Comme mon imagination et moi sommes très influençables...

(pis y'a bien un patient qui survit dans la saison 2 de House d'une balle dans la tête! je sais je m'enfonce là...)

J'ai essayé de supprimer les fautes, si vous en voyez encore n'hésitez pas!

Sweety, la réplique avec Wilson te fait rire? Moi aussi XD

Une fois encore, merci pour les reviews et voici la suite!

* * *

><p>Lisa se réveilla en sueur, les joues rosies. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Dieu merci personne. Elle venait de faire un rêve érotique sur HOUSE !<br>Sauf qu'il était encore l'étudiant frivole et insouciant qu'elle connaissait. Elle pétait réellement un boulon là !  
>Elle se demanda si Brandon n'avait rien loupé. « Ou peut être pas ! Peut-être que c'est un souvenir ! »<br>Elle regarda la pendule, 8h00. Comme tout médecin qui se respecte, House devrait être là ! Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Brenda entra dans la chambre.

- Je voudrais voir Gr… House !

- Je suis désolée, il n'est pas là.

- Quoi ! Pourquoi ?

- Disons que… Le mot « ponctualité » ne fait pas parti de son vocabulaire.

Argh elle aurait dû s'en douter. Déjà à la Fac il faisait tout pour arriver en retard. Sans doute pour e faire remarquer.

- Vous pourrez lui demander de venir quand il arrivera ?

- C'est vous le chef !

- Merci.

Cuddy se laissa retomber sur le lit, légèrement déçue. Il avait intérêt à se grouiller, elle s'ennuyait ferme, et ce n'était pas exclus qu'elle lui naturalise la tête dans un bocal si il ne se dépêchait pas.

- 10h30, le docteur House est dans la place !

- Le docteur Cuddy vous attends dans sa chambre.

- Ah oui après un mois d'abstinence, elle est en manque de mon corps !

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire…  
>A peine fut il entré qu'un oreiller entra en collision avec sa tête.<p>

-Où était tu !

- Nan j'te jure maman, j'ai pas suivi le monsieur avec des bonbons bizarres ! s'écria House.

- Des bonbons bizarres ? Où tu vas pécher des bêtises pareilles ?

- Et vous, vous m'agressez comme une mégère dont le mari est rentré un peu trop tard !

Cuddy éclata de rire, House ouvrit de grands yeux. Jamais Cuddy n'éclaterait de rire pendant leurs joutes verbales. Seulement toutes les barrières et limites qu'elle s'était posé en tant que directrice d'hôpital s'étaient envolées avec sa mémoire.

- Tu nous compares avec un mari et sa femme ?

- On fait tout le temps ça ! Je fais une connerie, on s'engueule, vous me rajoutez des heures de consultation que je ne ferai pas…

- Pas beaucoup de différence entre le médecin et l'étudiant à ce que je vois…

-Hmmmh si ! Je bande mieux !

Cuddy grimaça. Ca la ramenait à sa question initiale …

- Euh … House ?

- Lui-même !

- On a couché ensemble !

House détourna vivement la tête.  
>« Et merde »<p>

- Non ! s'exclama t'il d'un ton catégorique !

- Oh …

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je … Non c'est pas important.

House n'insista pas de peur de paraître suspect.

- Dis…

- Hm ?

- Tu m'emmènes à la cafét ?

- Vous êtes sure ?

- Oui, l'atmosphère de cette chambre commence à m'oppresser.

- Il n'est même pas 11heures mais je reviendrai à midi !

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

House sortit avant que Cuddy ne se pose d'autres questions.

Lisa poussa un soupir. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux alors qu'ils se rendaient à la cafétéria. House lui-même semblait assez mal à l'aise chose plutôt étonnante. En passant devant le comptoir, une voix lança.

- Tiens, le bourreau se promène avec sa victime !

« Le bourreau » voulut répliquer mais la « victime » le devança.

- Dites-moi docteur… - Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son badge.- Hocard, rappelez combien de fois vous êtes venu dans ma chambre depuis mon agression ?

Le cardiologue bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- C'est bien e qu'il me semblait … Sachez qu'il n'y'a pas eu un jour où le docteur House ne s'est pas assis à mon chevet. Par ailleurs, si j'en crois votre badge vous êtes chef de service non ? Allez donc faire votre travail, c'est toujours moi qui signe vos chèques !

Hocard ne demanda pas son reste.

- Waw ça fait bizarre quand vous criez sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

- Pauvre petite nature!

- Vous étiez obligée de me faire passer pour un chamallow dans le processus ?

- Tout le monde va voir ton vrai visage maintenant railla t'elle.

- Vous avez vraiment envie de manger ici ?

- Non. Je ne veux pas d'autre remarque. On peut manger dehors ?

- Bonne idée ! Il fronça les sourcils. Comment vous saviez que je suis venu tous les jours ?

- Wilson me l'a dit.

- Raah, encore en train de jouer les entremetteurs celui la !

Ils arrivèrent sur le parking, House se dirigea droit sur sa moto, Cuddy eu un mouvement de recul.

- Je ne monte pas là-dessus.

- Si vous allez monter là-dessus, vous allez même voyager là-dessus !

- J'irai doucement !

- Si on meurt je te tue.

House lui donna son casque, elle s'installa derrière lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, puis la moto fila sur l'asphalte.  
>Après quelques minutes, la moto se gara devant un petit restaurant italien.<p>

- Vous aimez les spaghettis si je ne m'abuse ?

- J'adore !

Avec un sourire en coin, House entra, sa patronne sur les talons.  
>Ils s'installèrent en fond de salle, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Bolognaise pour le carnivore, Saumon-Basilic pour la végétarienne.<br>Après avoir passé commande Cuddy planta son regard dans celui de House.

- Ca fait 20 ans qu'on se connait je veux en savoir plus !

House sourit de nouveau.

- J'ai eu une mauvaise influence sur vous. On a enfreint pas mal de règles tous les deux.

- Sérieusement ?

- Yep ! Libération de souris de labo, entrée par effraction dans le bureau du doyen, dissections clandestines …

- Comment ça à commencé ?

.

.

.

_Greg arriva à son appartement, une poche de glace collée contre la figure. Il quitta ses baskets et tenta discrètement de passer devant le local du concierge._  
><em><br>_  
><em>- HOUSE ! Arrêtez-vous jeune homme !<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Le concierge se planta devant lui.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Où est mon loyer ?<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Eeeh … A la banque je suppose ?<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Joue pas à ça avec moi ! Je veux que tu me paies et tout de suite !<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Mon patron me paiera demain, je vous filerez tout le blé que vous voulez !<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Y'a intérêt ! Je n'aurai aucun scrupule à te foutre dehors !<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Greg acquiesça lentement avant de grimper lourdement les escaliers.<em>  
><em>Il ne l'avouerait à personne mais il n'avait même plus de quoi se payer à manger tout était parti dans le loyer et ses études.<em>  
><em>Son père refusait de l'aider depuis qu'il avait été viré d'Hopkins pour plagiat, bien qu'au fond Greg savait pertinemment que c'était un prétexte pour le faire rentrer dans le droit chemin autrement dit, à l'armée. . .<em>  
><em>Greg s'était donc trouvé un boulot pour financer ses études, mais ça ne suffisait plus … <em>  
><em>Il soupira et se jeta sur son lit, se massant douloureusement le menton sauvagement agressé par le désormais ex-petit ami de Lisa. Il s'endormit rapidement.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>House se dépêcha de laver le sol, avant d'aller voir Peter, le gérant du restaurant.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- C'est la fin du mois. Fit-il simplement remarquer.<em>  
><em>- Ah oui … C'est vrai. <em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Au regard de son patron, Greg comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Je suis désolé, on va se passer de tes services.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Hein ?<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Je vais te demander de partir.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Eh ! Je veux mon argent s'écria House, hors de lui, j'ai pas passé un mois à faire la plonge, nettoyer chiottes et sols pour des noyaux de cerise ! Les autres fois on n'a pas eu de problème, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Termina-t-il sur un ton plus diplomatique.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Gab, viens me sortir cette vermine de là !<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Greg fit volte face, un type costaud, bien qu'il fasse une tête de plus que lui, se ramena, roulant des muscles.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Je vais vous demander de me suivre.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>House grogna, montrant ses dents.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Il esquiva aisément le poing qui fonçait vers son visage, bloqua le second, riposta d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Le gars n'en sembla pas plus dérangé que ça et revint à la charge.<em>  
><em>Greg bloquait et évitait les coups mais son adversaire le forçait progressivement vers la cuisine. Il envoya un crochet de toutes ses forces, une dent vola, il esquiva la riposte d'un grand pas en arrière … Et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol glissant de la cuisine (Qu'il avait lui-même lavé).<em>  
><em>Il reçu un bon coup de pied dans les côtes, puis l'armoire à glace le traina dehors par la peau du dos. Il atterrît lourdement dans les poubelles, entendant à peine le « Tiens pour la distraction ! » une pièce s'écrasa contre sa tête. Il grogna une injure en japonais se redressant tant bien que mal.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Eyh Greg !<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Il tourna vivement la tête, Lisa arrivait vers lui, souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle fronça les sourcils.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ces poubelles ?<em>  
><em>Surtout rester digne.<em>  
><em>- Ca se voit pas ? Je joue à cache-cache grogna t'il en délogeant une peau de banane de sa tête. Il s'extirpa de la poubelle. Lisa fronça le nez.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- T'as besoin d'une bonne douche !<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Ah ouais ? T'en es sure ? Merci Einstein ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici d'abord ?<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Elle désigna le restaurant du menton.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- J'allais manger.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Fais-moi plaisir, ne mange plus ici.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils t'ont jeté dehors ?<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Ce salopard me doit un mois de salaire ! Explosa House.<em>  
><em>Cuddy ouvrit la bouche, estomaquée.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Il refuse de te payer ?<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Pourquoi j'ai fini dans une poubelle d'après toi ?<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>L'étudiant se passa une main lasse sur le visage.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Je vais porter plainte, je te tiens au courant.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Ok.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>House s'éloigna. Non, il n'ira pas porter plainte. D'une il détestait les flics, de deux, Peter lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il travaillait au noir. Résultat non seulement lui aussi enfreignait la loi mais de plus, aucun papier n'avait était fait, il n'avait donc pas de preuve que Peter lui devait un salaire …<em>  
><em>Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre source de revenus.<em>  
><em>Il réussit à passer devant le bureau du concierge sans se faire sauter dessus, prit rapidement une douche, chercha des annonces dans le journal, n'en trouva pas, bossa et se coucha.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em><br>_  
><em><br>_  
><em>- House !<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Pas le temps j'ai endocrinologie dans dix minutes ! s'exclama Greg en sautant sur sa moto.<em>  
><em>A peine eu t'il fait 50 mètres qu'elle s'arrêta. House grogna, fusillant du regard le niveau d'essence.<em>  
><em>Il s'éloigna en courant vers un arrêt de bus.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Greg se laissa tomber à côté de Lisa, ouvert de sueur et haletant.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Encore là ? demanda-t-il.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Toujours. J'avais une heure de libre, je suis donc venue en auditeur.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>-Ouais … grogna House en sortant ses notes.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- T'as couru ?<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>House leva les yeux au ciel.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Non j'ai fais un quicky avec la prof de sociologie ! <em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Sous le regard noir du prof, il baissa la voix.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Ma moto est en panne.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Bah ! Ca te fait une raison d'être en retard ! Railla Lisa.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>House ne dit plus rien de toute l'heure. Cuddy le rattrapa à la sortie.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- J'ai un cours entre midi et deux. Pas le temps de trainer désolé. Répondit simplement Greg en s'éloignant. Faut que j'y aille, j'ai spécialité sur les maladies infectieuses !<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>-A plus tard !<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Greg marchait rapidement en direction de l'amphithéâtre se ressassant la journée de la veille. Il pouvait toujours aller lui tirer l'argent qu'il lui devait mais il était loin d'être un géni du crime.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Eyh House !<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Il reçu une grosse bourrade amicale.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- C'était qui la brune ? Elle est trop bonne !<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- C'est Lisa et elle est pas « trop bonne » répliqua House avec humeur.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Quoi ? T'as retenu le prénom d'une fille ?<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- …<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Tu l'aimes !<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- J't'emmerde ! Je l'aime pas c'est une amie !<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- On dit ça … Parait que ça a clashé au boulot hier ?<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Mouairf … Peter m'a jeté dehors sans même me payer.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Waw, c'est dur ! Tu vas faire quoi ?<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- J'sais pas… Si t'as des contacts pour me trouver du travail …<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- J'verrai ça !<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Merci.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Il entra dans l'amphithéâtre.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em><span>2 jours plus tard …<span>_  
><em><br>_  
><em>Lisa observait Greg du coin de l'œil. Il semblait être dans une profonde léthargie, n'écoutant pas un mot de ce que disait le professeur d'immunologie.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>- Mr House, je vous dérange peut-être s'exclama celui-ci excédé, par l'attitude de l'étudiant. Si vous êtes venu uniquement pour occuper une chaise je ne vous retiens pas !<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Poussant un soupir, Greg se leva rangea ses affaires et descendit les escaliers avant de s'écrouler.<em>

* * *

><p>Je sais que la vrai vie étudiante ne ressemble pas vraiment à ça (surtout quand on est en médecine, je dit ça d'espérience ;)<p>

mais j'ai écrit cette fic quand j'étais en première.


	6. Chapter 6

_House ouvrit doucement les yeux, il vit deux visages inquiets le regarder. Lisa et le prof d'immunologie.___

_- Comment vous sentez vous?_

_-Faible ..._

_- Normal! Votre glycémie frôle les 0,5 g/L! Vous êtes pourtant pas anorexique!_

_- Non . . . J'ai dût sauter quelques repas, c'est tout . . ._

_- Toi, tu es tellement devenu accro au travail, que tu en oublie de manger! Fit Lisa sceptique, Le grand Gregory House, le ventre sur pattes oublie de manger?_

_- Ventre sur pattes toi même! Grogna House. Ok je me suis négligé, je recommencerai plus!_

_- Tenez mangez ça fit le prof en lui tendant une barre énergétique. Vous viendrez me voir tous les deux jours, je vous ferai un test de Glycémie, d'insulinémie et de glucagonomie, et il n'y'a pas de discussion possible._

_House mangea la barre énergétique en deux bouchées._

_- C'est bon, je peux retourner en cours?_

_-Allez y, mais si vous ne mangez pas Mlle Cuddy le saura!_

_-Pfff_

_House entra dans l'immeuble, le concierge fonça vers lui, furieux._

_- HOUSE !_

_- OUAIS, C'EST BON ! Hurla t'il. J'me casse!_

_- M ... mais!_

_- Je vous paierai quand j'aurai les moyens. En attendant, je vais vivre ailleurs._

_Greg monta dans sa chambre et commença à faire ses valises.  
>La porte s'ouvrit sur Lisa, elle ouvrit de grands yeux.<em>

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais?_

_- Ça se voit pas? Mes valises!_

_- Où tu vas ?_

_- Chez les Marines._

_- Arrête Greg c'est pas drôle._

_- Je ne rigole pas répondit t'il, morose._

_Il s'assit sur le lit, se massant anxieusement la nuque._

_- J'ai plus un rond depuis que Peter m'a viré ... Même pas pour la bouffe. Tout est parti dans mes études.  
>Enfin bref, tu m'auras compris, je peux pas continuer comme ça. Et mon père acceptera de me filer de l'argent si je m'engage à l'armée. Enfin bref t'as compris faut qu'je parte.<em>

_Il ferma sa valise, mit son manteau et lui tendit la main._

_- Au revoir._

_Lisa le fixait d'un air absent, il baissa la main, mal à l'aise._

_- Ben bah à plus!_

_Il avait descendu les trois premières marches lorsqu'un hurlement l'arrêta._

_-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?_

_Il se retourna, abasourdi._

_-TU VAS PAS ABANDONNER TON RÊVE POUR UN PROBLÈME DE FRIC !_

_-Ben euuuh qui a parlé de rêve ?_

_- Tu as un don! Tu vas pas le gaspiller en Europe de l'Est ou au Moyen Orient à massacrer des gens! Tu vas devenir médecin et en sauver!_

_-Cuddy au pays des Bisounours! Si t'avais pas remarqué, je n'ai pas les moyens ..._

_- Tes études sont payées non ?_

_- Tu vois y'a un truc ça s'appelle manger . . ._

_- Viens chez moi!_

_House ouvrit la bouche, l'air totalement stupide._

_- C'est pas très grand, mais il y'a de la place pour deux, et ça ne me coûtera pas plus cher!_

_- . . ._

_-Et j'arrive jamais à finir les pizzas que j'achète. Et ferme ta bouche où on va bientôt y trouver un nid!_

_Tout d'un coup elle se retrouva happée et collée contre une masse chaude._

_- Lisa je t'adore!_

_- Euh . . . Pas de quoi!_

_House la lâcha et se racla la gorge._

_- Tu diras à personne que j'ai fais ça hein ?_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Ça faisait super gay! Déjà que j'ai tout un fanclub de nanas, j'ai pas besoin d'un fanclub de mecs efféminés!_

_-Ah . . . Tu viens ? _

- Waw . . .

- Ouais! Ce tiramisu est super bon!

Cuddy roula des yeux.

-Je parlais pas du dessert, abruti!

-Alors quoi?

- Je m'imagine bien en train de te crier dessus!

- Ah! Je savais que vous aimiez me crier dessus !

- Et tu as réglé tes problèmes financiers par la suite ?

- Oui. Un type avait besoin d'un pianiste pour mettre de l'ambiance dans sa boite. Il m'a pas mal payé.

Lisa sourit. Déjà à la Fac il était réputé pour ses talents de musiciens.  
>La première fois qu'elle avait entendu parler de House, c'était en ces termes:<br>Insupportable, arrogant, mais un musicien rudement doué et diablement sexy!

-Ce que je vous ai raconté . . . Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?

- Une impression de déjà vu . . . Rien de plus marmonna Cuddy l'air un peu déçu.

- Ok . . . House sourit. Si vous avez une impression de déjà vu c'est que les souvenirs sont bien là! Suffit de les débloquer!

Lisa lui rendit son sourire.

-Faut que j'aille bosser . . . Même heure la semaine prochaine?

-Ça me va.

Ils se firent un sourire complice, puis retournèrent à l'hôpital.

Leurs discussions autour d'un plat de spaghetti s'étaient multipliées au point de devenir quotidiennes.

Plus personne ne s'étonnait de les voir sortir de l'hôpital ensemble à chaque midi, c'était devenu la routine, et surtout, personne ne faisait plus de remarque à House concernant sa culpabilité.

- Alors, c'est quoi l'histoire aujourd'hui?  
>- On va appeler ça un cambriolage légitime" . . .<p>

_House fit un tour sur lui même._

_- De quoi ai-je l'air?_

_- De Jo la Fripouille! Et moi?_

_- La cambrioleuse la plus sexy du campus! Faudra que je songe à te trouver un costume de Catwoman!_

_- Haha merci quand même! Répondit Lisa rougissante._

_- Allez, en voiture!_

_La voiture de Lisa fila entre les rues, puis s'arrêta devant une vitrine._

_- T'as pensé à masquer ta plaque?_

_- T'inquiète répondit la jeune femme en sortant, je pense à tout!_

_Ils grimpèrent les escaliers de secours silencieusement, puis une fois sur le toit, ouvrirent le vasistas._

_Ils se laissèrent tomber à l'intérieur, puis marquèrent un temps d'arrêt, à l'affut du moindre bruit._

_- La voie est libre. Souffla Cuddy en regardant dans la cage d'escalier._

_-Go._

_Ils descendirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine adjacente à la grande salle du bar-restaurant._

_House écarquilla les yeux._

_- C'est pas vrai! Il vit ici ou quoi ! Siffla-t-il._

_L'homme se tourna vers lui._

_- Enfin de l'action! Grogna-t-il._

_- Tant mieux j'ai une revanche à prendre! Ricana Greg. Mon visage est bien caché?_

_- Oui._

_-Alors à l'attaque!_

_Gab chargea, poussant un cri de bête sauvage.  
>Lisa poussa un soupire de soulagement, cet idiot n'avait pas pensé à déclencher l'alarme. Elle se précipita sur la caisse.<em>

_Les deux combattants roulaient au sol prenant le dessus à tour de rôle, donnant des coups de plus en plus forts.  
>Greg se retrouva au dessus, fit gicler une deuxième dent, se retrouva projeté en arrière par un coup de pied dans le ventre.<br>Il se releva rapidement, alors que Gab, le visage couvert de sang, chargeait de nouveau.  
>Greg attrapa une bouteille de sirop restée sur le comptoir et la fracassa sur la tête du garde.<br>Celui ci s'écroula, une énorme bosse se formant sur le front. Pendant ce temps, Cuddy avait prit quelques liasses de billets qu'elle avait fourré dans son sac._

_- KO! Fit House en sortant du produit de son sac. Après avoir effacé leurs traces, ils nettoyèrent méticuleusement les mains et le visage de Gab. Ils firent une petite mise en scène pour Peter quand celui ci rentrerait et ils retournèrent en riant à la voiture. Le patron fera une drôle de tête en voyant son larbin inconscient, affalé sur une table avec plusieurs bouteilles vides autour de lui._

_Lisa s'arrêta subitement de rire._

_- On fait quoi si on nous trouve?_

_House lui adressa un grand sourire._

_-Ça n'arrivera pas._

_- Et pourquoi?_

_- Déjà il faudrait qu'ils le signalent à la police, et comme ils font travailler des gens sans les déclarer . . . En plus de ça ils ne sont pas étrangers à la drogue!_

_Lisa le regarda d'un air interrogateur._

_- Gab a les pupilles dilatées à longueur de temps, en plus il ne sens pas la douleur, c'est la deuxième dent que je lui fait sauter, et il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte!_

_Cuddy acquiesça._

_- Et si manque de pot ils appellent quand même la police, on a effacé toutes nos traces!_

_- Et si, manque de pot, ils tentent de nous retrouver par eux même?_

_House ouvrit la bouche, la referma._

_- Je ne pense pas que Gab se souvienne, il a prit un sacré coup. En plus il a pas vu mon visage, ni le tiens. Sinon on essaie de pas se retrouver seuls à 2 heures du mat' dans des rues sombres ..._

_Cuddy poussa un profond soupir._

_-Au moins maintenant tu as de quoi rembourser ton concierge._

_Greg acquiesça._

_- Finalement c'était assez ... Excitant! Ajouta-t-elle._

_House ricana._

_-Quoi?_

_- C'est tout mouillé dans ta petite culo. . ._

_Il prit un grand coup sur le bras, la voiture fit un écart et se fit klaxonner par l'unique taré qui avait décidé de prendre sa voiture à 3h du matin._

_- Et après c'est moi l'irresponsable!_

_- La ferme ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !_

_- Y'a pas que ça . . ._

_- Quoi ? S'écria Cuddy alarmée par l'expression de son visage._

_- Le type dans la voiture, c'était Peter, Gab a dût se réveiller et le prévenir!_

_Un gros bruit de moteur se fit entendre derrière, House enfonça l'accélérateur._

_- Regarde derrière! Il est où?_

_-Il . . . Il nous rattrape! Il a une arme! La voix de Lisa montait dans les suraigus._

_- Tu crois que si je lui dit "s'il te plait" il nous laissera tranquilles?_

_-C'est pas drôle siffla la jeune femme._

_Les deux voitures filaient dans les rues du Michigan, la vieille Volvo perdait peu à peu du terrain sur la Ford ...  
>House braqua brusquement à droite, dans une petite ruelle où il espérait que la Ford serait trop grosse pour passer.<em>

_- Pas par là, c'est une impasse ! Hurla Cuddy._

_- Trop tard !_

_La Volvo s'arrêta dans un dérapage. House balança le sac contenant l'argent par dessus la palissade qui leur barrait la route, et prit Cuddy par la taille pour la soulever à son tour, et la faire passer par dessus._

_- C'est trop haut! Gémit Lisa._

_-Fait un effort . . . Bon Dieu ton cul est vraiment énorme !_

_Un coup de pied lui répondit et finalement, Cuddy réussit à se hisser par dessus._

_House grimpa sur le toit de la voiture, et sauta par dessus la palissade, s'écrasant lourdement au sol à l'arrivée._

_-Ça va?_

_- T'inquiète . . . Courons !_

_- PAS SI VITE !_

_Les deux se figèrent, Peter se tenait devant eux, essoufflé, arme au poing._

_"L'enfoiré, il a eu le temps de faire le tour"_

_Les yeux de leur poursuivant se posèrent sur Lisa. Il rit d'un air dédaigneux._

_- Belle équipe! Un gosse et une fillette!_

_Il prit un air beaucoup plus sérieux._

_- Donne moi cette argent._

_- Non. J'ai fait que récupérer ce que tu me dois! C'est mon argent! J'en ai besoin._

_- Le fait que j'ai une arme ne te fera pas changer d'avis peut-être?_

_- J'ai passé mon enfance avec, je sais reconnaitre un jouet quand j'en vois un! Répliqua House narquois._

_Cuddy, qui jusqu'alors était serrée contre Greg, le visage enfoncé dans son torse le regarda avec des yeux ronds._

_Un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de Peter._

_- Tu n'es pas celui que je croyais._

_Il tourna les talons._

_- Garde le fric, après tout j'ai rien contre toi . . ._

_-Gnein? Attends deux secondes! Cria House. Tu lâches prise comme ça subitement?_

_- En fait . . . J'ai reçu 5 fois ton salaire en échange que je ne te le donne pas._

_Voyant le regard incrédule de l'étudiant, il ajouta:_

_- On dirait que le plan de ton père à échoué, moi j'ai l'argent alors je m'en fiche._

_Greg se crispa de fureur. Cuddy posa une main sur son bras. Peter partit._

_La Volvo s'arrêta devant l'immeuble._

_Greg posa la tête sur le volant, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il se tourna vers Lisa._

_- Je suis désolé de t'avoir impliquée, c'était stupide, et tu aurais pu être blessée._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas arrivé. Tu m'as impressionnée . . ._

_- Bwarf si c'est par ma connerie pour le coup ce sera légitime!_

_- Ton père n'as pas l'air d'être du type "supportif"._

_Tout d'un coup, l'énormité du coup qu'avait fait le général la frappa._

_-6500 dollars! Il a payé 6500 dollars à ce type pour qu'il ne te paye pas !_

_- Il veut que j'aille chez les Marines bougonna House. Pour que je devienne un vrai homme. Selon lui, médecin est un "métier de tapette". . . Je le hais._

_- Tu . . . Ne le penses pas vraiment! Tu es juste en colère pour le coup!_

_House eu un rire amère mais ne répondit rien._


	7. Chapter 7

Mea maxima culpa, complétement oublié ^^'

Voilà la suite pour me faire pardonner du délai ^^

House s'assit sur un banc, se massant la cuisse. Cuddy ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

-Ça va?

-Ça ira mieux dans deux minutes. Répondit-il en gobant une pilule.

- Dis-moi ... Qui était ton médecin quand tu as perdu ta jambe? Tu m'as dis que je suis ton médecin traitant, mais à ce moment là ce n'était pas le cas si?

House regardait le ciel qui s'assombrissait, en profitant pour tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche.

- C'est à cette occasion que vous l'êtes devenue ... Stacy et moi on était à Princeton depuis peu. On connaissait personne, Wilson était à Tataouine les Bains en conférence ...

Lisa ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que dire.

- J'avoue que ça n'a pas était facile d'accepter votre . . . Contribution, mais . . .

- En fait c'est pour ça que tu me vouvoie. Tu me déteste parce que je n'ai pas suivit ton choix! S'écria Lisa un peu paniquée.

-Hein? Non! C'était le choix de Stacy pas le votre!

House n'ajouta pas qu'elle lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie, il était encore loin de l'admettre.

-Plus personne voulait de moi en tant que docteur, c'est vous qui m'avez donné un job. J'ai pris un congé de deux ans avant ça.

- Tu as fait quoi en deux ans si c'est pas indiscret?

-J'ai commencé par aller voir mes parent, j'avais prévu deux semaines, j'ai tenu deux jours, la première année, je l'ai passée à me morfondre, la seconde à voyager.

-Où

-Un peu partout. 6 mois en Europe, 6 au Japon. Je voulais y retourner et comme c'était mon premier congé depuis des années . . . Après je suis revenu, on a crée le département des diagnostique, j'ai embauché Chase pour faire le lien entre les patients et moi.

-D'où vient l'idée du service diagnostique?

_Wilson décrocha son téléphone, agacé. Il avait noir de paperasse à gérer et était à la tête d'un département, son nouveau boulot l'épuisait et on OSAIT l'appeler malgré tout cela._

_-Allo? Grogna t'il_

_-Mais c'est qu'il mordrait !_

_Wilson laissa tomber son stylo._

_- House!_

_- En chair, en os et en bois!_

_-Tu es rentré?_

_- Nan j'ai décidé de griller toutes mes économies en t'appelant de l'étranger!_

_- . . ._

_- Bien sur que j'suis rentré abruti!_

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux?_

_- J'arrive pas à joindre Cuddy! Je suis sensé être embauché dans cet hosto!_

_-Oh! Je vois! Je vais la prévenir! Dans quel département tu travailleras?_

_- Je vais alterner Néphrologie et Maladies infectieuses._

_-Ok. Tu ne viens pas à l'hôpital pour voir Cuddy?_

_-Pour qu'on me prenne pour un patient? Pas question!_

_Wilson soupira._

_-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire._

_Wilson entra dans le bureau d'une Cuddy totalement abattue._

_- Et bien . . . C'est pas la joie!_

_-Bonjour docteur Wilson. Soupira Cuddy._

_- Que se passe-t-il?_

_-Ça fait à peine deux ans que je suis à la tête de cet hôpital et déjà, le conseil d'administration me lance un ultimatum. "La côte de l'hôpital est en baisse, les donateurs viennent de moins en moins . . ." qu'ils disent ..._

_- Je suis sûr que vous saurez innover, vous savez vous montrer innovatrice!_

_-Merci Wilson. Pourquoi êtes vous venu?_

_-House a appelé._

_Cuddy sembla beaucoup plus vive d'un coup._

_-Qu'a t'il dit?_

_-Qu'il essayait de vous joindre, mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas._

_Cuddy jeta un bref coup d'œil à la prise débranchée de son téléphone._

_- Je lui ai suggéré de venir, mais il m'a répondu que les gens allaient le prendre pour un patient . . . Qu'est ce que vous faites?_

_- Cette question! Je vais le voir!_

_Cuddy attrapa ses clés de voiture et partit en coup de vent._

_Cuddy enfonça la sonnette, impatiente et inquiète à l'idée de le revoir._

_-Entrez! C'est ouvert! Appela une voix rauque._

_Sa voix: premier changement. Elle entra. House était enfoncé dans son canapé, sa toute nouvelle canne entre les jambes, un verre de bourbon et un tube de Vicodine trônaient sur la table basse devant lui._

_Il désigna le fauteuil en face de lui d'un signe de tête. Cuddy s'assit, le détaillant de haut en bas.  
>Il avait perdu du poids, sa main droite était crispée sur sa jambe, il était mal rasé, des cernes apparaissaient sous ses yeux et il avait les traits tirés de fatigues.<br>Seuls ses yeux n'avaient pas changés, certes, ils cachaient de nouveaux démons, mais ils donnaient toujours l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X._

_Cuddy s'appliqua à prendre un air professionnel._

_- Vous savez que vous pouvez venir travailler quand vous voulez?_

_- Justement, je me demandais si c'était bien judicieux de me faire voyager entre deux services et de voir des patients étant donné mon état._

_-Vous pensez ne pas en être capable?_

_- Si, mais les gens ont tendance à me prendre pour un handicapé. Dans un hôpital personne ne pourrait s'imaginer que je suis un médecin._

_Cuddy se retint de justesse de dire qu'il ÉTAIT handicapé._

_-Alors quoi? Vous voulez enseigner?_

_-Beurk! Grand Dieu non!_

_-Alors vous voulez pratiquer._

_House la regarda un instant un sourcil levé avant de se pencher vers elle._

_- Vous voulez pas écarter un tout petit peu plus les jambes pour que j'ai un apperçu de la Terre Promise?_

_Cuddy ne se laissa pas impressionner._

_-House, vous voulez pratiquer oui ou non?_

_-Oui grogna t'il._

_-Alors il va falloir vous habituer au regard des autres._

_Une semaine plus tard_

_Les docteurs Stevens et House entrèrent dans le bureau de la doyenne en boulets de canon._

_-Ce n'est PAS un Münchhausen! Elle a une infection! Rugit House._

_-Allons, je vous croyais plus intelligent que ça! Cette patiente vous a déjà bernée deux fois! Répliqua Stevens sur le même ton._

_- Justement! À force de se faire du mal et d'être nourrie aux antibiotiques, elle a développé un truc méchant!_

_-Vous délirez!_

_-Moins qu'elle! Elle a 41C de fièvre, si ça continue, elle va bouillir de l'intérieur!_

_Cuddy qui suivait l'échange commençait sérieusement à s'énerver._

_-STOP!_

_Les deux médecins se figèrent._

_- Je veux entendre vos requêtes ainsi que vos arguments!_

_Stevens parla premier._

_- Notre patiente est atteinte d'un Münchhausen. En deux mois, elle a visité 6 cliniques et hôpitaux différents après avoir été prise de convulsions! Chaque fois on s'est bien occupé d'elle maintenant elle est contente, elle peut rentrer!_

_- Bien sur! Elle peut pas simuler la fièvre sombre abruti! Et j'ai une preuve que c'est une infection!_

_House sortit un tissu de sa poche, l'air triomphant._

_Cuddy ouvrit de grands yeux._

_- Un ... Soutien gorge?_

House enfouit son visage dans le sous-vêtement et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Hmmm quelle odeur fruité! Je dirais raisin pourri! Vous croyez qu'elle s'est shooté avec? S'exclama-t-il en regardant Stevens, l'air surexcité!

Stevens prit une mine dégoutée.

- Typique odeur d'infection! Acheva House d'un air théâtrale!

- Mais dans ce cas, ses lymphocytes devraient se multiplier! Et ce n'est pas le cas! Objecta Cuddy!

-Toutes les LT4 ont été détruites par les Cellules tueuse!

- Vous pensez qu'elle a aussi une maladie auto immune demanda Stevens.

- Vous êtes médecin, oui ou non? s'exclama House agacé. Quelle maladie détruit les Lt4 et force les cellules tueuses à faire de même?

- Oh non . . . Elle est foutue! Marmonna Stevens.

- Et oui Syndrome d'Immunodéficience Active. Son usage fréquent de seringues pas toujours stériles s'est retourné contre elle!

House sortit les tests sanguins positifs, l'air triomphant.

- Elle a de la chance! Un Münchhausen, le Sida et la maladie opportuniste qui va avec!

- Faut lui annoncer la nouvelle marmonna Stevens penaud.

Cuddy n'écoutait plus, elle observait House. Depuis le départ de Stacy, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu. C'était l'effet de son diagnostique?  
>Et surement la résolution de tous ses problèmes.<p>

3 semaines plus tard.

House tirait pensivement sur sa cravate. Voilà une demi heure que le conseil d'administration le faisait poireauter dans le couloir et il ne savait pas pourquoi.  
>Cuddy lui avait donné sa convocation avec un petit sourire . . .<br>Ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise nouvelle!  
>Sauf si il lui en avait fait trop voir et qu'elle était contente de se débarrasser de lui.<br>Et voilà, maintenant il stressait.

- Docteur House, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine! Appela le docteur Keystone.

"Aie l'air humain!"  
>Voilà que la voix de Wilson se mettait à résonner dans sa tête (Il ne se doutait pas que c'était le premier d'une longue série de sermons imaginaires).<p>

House fit un léger sourire à la vieille femme tentant d'essuyer discrètement ses mains moites à son pantalon, puis se leva.  
>Pourquoi fallait t'il qu'il se mette dans un état pareil? Il s'était fait viré d'au moins 6 hôpitaux différents avant, ça ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid!<br>Remarque s'il ne travaillait plus il ferait quoi? Personne à la maison, et c'est pas comme s'il irait faire son jogging pour se vider la tête!  
>Ça devait être ça la source de son stress.<p>

Gardant un visage impassible, il prit la place libre à coté de Cuddy.

- Dr House, vous avez sans doute entendu parler du projet d'un nouveau département? Demanda Keystone.

- Oui, vous n'avez pas précisé de quoi il s'agissait . . .

-Rappelez moi vos spécialités.

- Néphrologie, Maladies infectieuses et Diagnostique.

- Le nouveau département sera celui des diagnostiques.

House haussa les sourcils.

- Ça n'existe qu'en Europe ça?

- Exactement répondit Cuddy ce sera une grande première aux États Unis.

- Cela aidera l'hôpital à remonter dans l'estime des donateurs. Renchérit Dr Foster.

- Seulement, il nous faut un chef de service, et le docteur Cuddy ainsi que nous tous ici présents sommes persuadés que vous êtes le candidat idéal pour ce job. Termina Keystone.

House ouvrit la bouche, la referma.

- Nous avons mis un bureau et une salle de conférence à disposition, vous recruterez un médecin pour le former et vous aider, puis quand notre budget augmentera vous pourrez en embaucher d'autres. Vous avez carte blanche pour le choix! Si vous acceptez bien sûr.

- Evidement que j'accepte, j'vais quand même pas passer ma vie sous les ordres de ce proxénète de Stevens!

- Je voudrais juste rappeler ma présence bougonna celui ci. Et je serais ravi de me débarrasser de ce prétentieux.

- Pas de compliment ça fait rougir. Juste un truc, c'est moi qui fait la déco!

- Naturellement, nous voulons que vous soyez le plus à l'aise possible pour réfléchir. Sourit Keyston. Le docteur Cuddy vous fera passer les dossiers des jeunes médecins les plus prometteurs.  
>Bonne chance!<p>

- Quelques jours plus tard, un célèbre pneumologue, Robert Chase senior, m'a demandé de prendre son fils sous mon aile, ce que j'ai fait. Au début, il ne faisait que le lien avec les patient, puis quand je me suis aperçu qu'il avait un diplôme de médecine il a commencé à m'aider à résoudre des cas. Bref, ça a réglé vos problèmes de popularité et ça m'a permis de faire un boulot plus intéressant.

Cuddy frissonna.

-Hmpf j'vous ai assommé avec mes discours.

- Non, c'est juste qu'il est 21h30, et je commence à fatiguer

-Bon Ok on ne dîne plus ensemble on s'en tient aux déjeuners. On rentre.

-On mange quoi aujourd'hui? Je meure de faim!

- Espagnol. Entrée: gaspacho, paëlla en plat principal et turrones en dessert.

Lisa se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise, House détourna le regard. "Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexy!" songea t'il en ouvrant la porte du restaurant andalou. Tout à coup, une détonation retentit. House fit un bon de surprise, et se retourna rapidement, cherchant l'origine du coup de feu.  
>Bien que la partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui hurlait que personne ne tenterait de le tuer lui ou Cuddy en plein milieu de la rue, celle qui se souvenait de sa douleur au ventre et dans le cou lui criait que c'était arrivé trois fois dans l'hôpital!<br>Finalement, il repéra ce qui l'avait tant fait paniquer: un bête pneu de voiture qui avait éclaté.  
>Il leva les yeux au ciel, se sentant terriblement con. Il se retourna vers Cuddy, son cœur rata un battement.<br>Elle était recroquevillée par terre, une main sur la tête, l'autre sur sa poitrine, sa respiration était anarchique.

House se mit à genoux à coté d'elle.

- Eyh Lisa c'est moi chuchota t'il posant une main sur son épaule

-Il est parti?

- Ce n'était qu'un pneu, il n'y'a aucun danger.

- J'ai mal!

-Où?

- Ma tête !

- Je te ramène à l'hôpital!

House et Wilson étaient assis côte à côte, attendant Brandon. Chacun fixait ses mains y trouvant un grand intérêt.

- J'aurais pas dû la faire sortir de l'hôpital, c'était irresponsable. Grogna House.

- Crois-moi, si elle avait dû rester là enfermée à longueur de temps, elle se serait vite tiré des plombs!

House grimaça tant la métaphore était pauvrement choisie.

Brandon arriva, coupant court aux excuses de Wilson au sujet de sa maladresse.

- Elle dort. Elle a eu un choc, mais apparemment ça a servi de déclencheur. Je pense qu'elle a retrouvé une partie si ce n'est l'intégralité de sa mémoire.  
>Elle m'a dit avoir des flashs (qui ont causé sont mal de tête) ils se sont organisés par la suite. Je pense que demain elle sera de nouveau la doyenne du PPTH.<p>

Le neurologue leur adressa un sourire encourageant puis se tourna un peu plus vers House.

- Vous avez fait du bon boulot. Elle s'est servi de ce que vous lui avez raconté comme repères pour "connecter" les différents souvenirs de manière à les comprendre.

Brandon leur sourit, puis les trois médecins retournèrent dans leurs départements, répondant à l'appel du boulot.


	8. Chapter 8

Rodriguez se frottait les mains, le fleuron de la médecine du New Jersey était assis dans son restaurant, à une grande table autour d'une paella géante.  
>Il leur jeta un coup d'œil.<p>

Celui qui avait réservé, un homme brun avec des gros sourcils était assis entre le médecin à la canne et le médecin noir puis dans l'ordre et en faisant le tour se trouvaient une brune qui regardait le noir avec vénération, en bout de table un bébé nourrit par un homme d'origines indiennes, puis un homme à moitié chauve avec un nez digne de Cyrano, un autre homme blond, les cheveux assez long, une femme avec une belle poitrine que fixait l'homme à la canne avant de prendre un coup de fourchette dans la main et enfin, une fausse blonde qui fixait le boiteux.

Vous l'aurez compris, Wilson, House, Foreman, Thirteen, Rachel, Kutner, Taub, Chase, Cuddy et Cameron étaient retournés au restaurant andalou pour fêter le retour de la doyenne.  
>House frottait sa main meurtrie fixant la femme en face d'elle.<p>

- À peine vous reprenez du service que vous me maltraitez!

- C'était mérité! Répliqua-t-elle.

House enfourna une crevette avec violence, fixant sa patronne, l'air assassin.  
>Il se figea.<br>Un pied remontait lentement le long de son mollet gauche dans une caresse très suggestive par rapport à la suite. Il pinça les lèvres puis attrapa le poivre faisant comme si de rien était.  
>Le pied ne tarda pas à se retrouver à l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche, s'approchant dangereusement de son intimité.<br>House serrait poings et dents tentant de focaliser son attention sur le minuscule poulpe qui trônait entre deux moules dans son assiette.

- Tout va bien House?

Il leva les yeux vers Cuddy. Elle souriait et avait attiré l'attention de toute la tablée sur lui.  
>"La sale . . ."<br>Il ne répondit pas et goba une pilule, maudissant les femmes, leurs fesses, leurs seins, leurs pieds et surtout ses attributs masculins.  
>Les autres ne lui prêtèrent plus attention à l'exception de Cameron, toujours aussi sensible à ses douleurs.<p>

House eu un violent sursaut alors que le pied commençait un long va et viens sur son entrejambe.  
>Wilson se tourna vers lui.<p>

- Ça va?

- C'est rien gémit House en faisant mine de se masser la cuisse alors qu'en fait il virait le pied de Cuddy.  
>Il se crispa. Lui qui d'habitude était si bon acteur, tout le plaisir que lui procurait Cuddy était ressortit dans sa voix.<br>Heureusement pour lui, les autres mirent une fois de plus cette anomalie sur le compte de la douleur.  
>"Bénies soient Stacy et ma jambe!"<br>Il fronça les sourcils. Il commençait sérieusement à déconner!

Le pied vint reprendre sa place entre ses jambes.  
>Le va et viens recommença, plus délectable que jamais.<br>Le sang affluait dans une partie bien précise de son anatomie, Cuddy lui fit un sourire appréciateur. Il tenta de brider sa libido en pensant à des choses plus désagréables les unes que les autres.  
>Un toucher rectal, une gastroscopie, la patiente qui avait chié par la bouche, celle dont la tête avait explosé, celle qui avait la peste noire . . . Rien ne marchait.<p>

Wilson sous la douche . . . Trop violent, le sang quitta immédiatement son entrejambe.  
>Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et enfourna une bouchée de riz, regardant Cuddy l'air triomphant.<br>Celle ci déçue d'avoir raté son petit effet reprit les vas et viens de plus belle. Ils étaient plus long, appuyés, sensuels.  
>House tressauta, le désir revenait à la charge. Il se leva précipitamment sous le regard médusé de ses collègues.<p>

-Ahem. J- Je me sens pas très bien bredouilla t'il avant de filer aux toilettes.

Il ressortit, frustré. Les femmes de ménages allait avoir du boulot . . .  
>Il glissa un billet dans la main d'un serveur ainsi qu'une petite note.<p>

- Donnez ça à Mlle Cuddy et gardez la monnaie.  
>Il sortit rapidement du restaurant puis retourna à l'hôpital.<p>

Cuddy pénétra dans le hall, les yeux fixés sur le mot.

"Salle d'IRM numéro 1 15h00"

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, 14h56. Elle inspira à fond, puis se dirigea vers la salle d'IRM.

House tournait en rond comme un lion en cage.  
>Il était en colère et frustré, deux sentiments qu'il ne valait mieux pas mixer chez lui . . .<br>Cuddy voulait jouer . . . Ça allait être sa fête!  
>Il s'imaginait déjà la jeter sur le brancard ou s'allongeaient habituellement les patients, la faire gémir jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'entrer en elle, lui donner des coups de reins si violent qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'assoir sans avoir un orgasme pendant des semaines, la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser, lui dire . . .<br>" Aïe tu t'égares là"  
>Il se gifla.<br>Il était venu pour lui parler, pas pour lui écarter les jambes!

Lisa se glissa dans la pièce avec appréhension. Elle fit quelques pas, scrutant les alentours d'un air anxieux.  
>La porte claqua et le bruit du verrou retentit.<br>Elle fit volte face et vit son employé la regarder l'air furieux.


	9. Chapter 9

- Non mais à quoi tu joues ! Lui lança House.

- Tiens donc, on se tutoie maintenant?

- J'ai dû me soulager tout seul aux toilettes à cause de toi!

- C'était mérité!

- Je peux jouer au même jeu si tu veux!

House se cola à elle, une main sur son sein.

- J'peux savoir pourquoi?

La gifle partit toute seule, elle était hors d'elle.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'on n'avait pas couché ensemble!

House se massait la joue, stupéfait.

Cuddy continua.

- Tu voulais avoir toute ma confiance, que je crois qu'on avait jamais tenté le coup tous les deux, pour pouvoir me mettre dans ton lit, c'est ça ? Réponds!

- Tu te fous de moi ! À aucun moment j'ai essayé de coucher avec toi!

- Alors pourquoi !

- Parce que ça a été sans suite! Je me suis barré comme un voleur, et je voulais pas que tu me haïsse pour ça!

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche, surprise.

- Et bien t'as loupé ton coup grogna t'elle.

Le visage de House se décomposa. Un rire nerveux le secoua.

-Dire qu'il y'a quelques moi, t'étais limite déçue que j'ai pas profité de toi . . . T'sais quoi ? T'es vraiment trop conne! Tu me chauffes en plein milieu d'un restaurant devant mes employés, ensuite tu me jettes comme une merde, et maintenant tu vas passer pour la victime. J'me suis toujours dit que je te méritait pas, mais en fait je te mérite VRAIMENT pas.  
>Je mérite mieux que ça souffla t'il débloquant le verrou.<p>

- Ça va les chevilles ? Elles n'enflent pas trop?

- Ça va les poumons? La gratitude ne t'étouffe pas trop?

- C'est trop fort! Tu m'as mentit!

- J'moccupe de toi depuis ton entrée à la Fac!

Ils se jaugèrent d'un regard assassin.

- Si tu me cherches, je suis avec une call-girl. Grogna-t-il en sortant.

- Comment ça ?

-Quoi tu veux que je reste à baver sur tes décolletés et tes jupes trop serrés? Ben je ne veux pas de contact avec des gens qui me haïssent! Fourre toi ça dans le crâne!

Cuddy l'attrapa par la manche, et le tira en arrière, le faisant tomber.

Elle barra à nouveau la porte et balança la clé de l'autre coté de la pièce .  
>House se redressa sur un coude, jeta un regard noir à la clé, puis à sa jambe, puis à Cuddy.<p>

- Laissez-moi sortir.

- Non! Comment peux tu croire un instant que je te hais ?

- C'est toi qui l'as dit !

Il se releva tant bien que mal et goba une paire de Vicodine.

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi.

-Dommage, j'allais te proposer de LE faire dans l'IRM.

House fut parcourut d'un frisson.

- Plaît-il ?

Elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire mutin et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

- M-mais, pourquoi ce revirement!

- Je te testais.

-Ah ... Conclusion?

- Tu m'aimes!

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire, House ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, Lisa en profita pour fourrer sa langue dedans.  
>Ils rompirent le baiser, à bout de souffle.<p>

- On . . . On peut pas faire ça, on est dans ton hosto . . .

- Greg?

- Oui?

- Sois beau et tais-toi!

Il écarquilla les yeux et se retrouva couché dans l'IRM, Lisa sur lui.

Elle continua à déboutonner sa chemise, tout en l'embrassant, ses mains passaient et repassaient sur son corps avide de contact, le phallus de House pulsait contre sa cuisse, même à travers le jeans. Elle réussit enfin à lui enlever sa chemise, il fit de même avec son corsage.

- Maintenant on est à égalité sourit elle.

- Faux, moi j'ai pas de soutien-gorge!

Ce dernier vola House posa sa bouche sur le sein droit de son amante, lui arrachant des soupirs incontrôlés. Elle passa la main sur son entrejambe, House gémit, partagé entre plaisir et douleur.

- Ça devient de plus en plus pressant à ce que je vois! Murmura Lisa d'une voix rauque.

House poussa un gémissement, il était trop exité pour sortir une phrase cohérente et Lisa ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

- J'ai bien envie de te faire attendre . . .

House écarquilla les yeux en entendant un bruit de métal.

- D. . . Des menottes? T'avais vraiment tout prévu! Bredouilla-t-il.

- Oui, la seule chose que je ne savais pas c'était où et quand fit t'elle d'un air satisfait, ça fait un moment que je me promène avec ces menottes!

- Lisa!

-Quoi?

- Dépêche toi de me prendre, je suis en pleine ovulation!

Elle éclata de rire et posa les lèvres contre sa jugulaire.

- Il va falloir être trèèèèèès sage

-Pourquoi ce jeu?

-Ça t'apprendra à me mentir, puis il faut que j'asseye mon autorité.

- Je t'en pris fit House en désignant son entrejambe d'un haussement de sourcil suggestif. Je crois que je vais te mentir plus souvent!

- Fais quand même attention à ce que je sorte pas le fouet!

Il rit.

-Tu es vraiment incroyable!

-Je sais  
>Ses lèvres papillonnèrent le long de son torse, sa langue entra puis ressortit de son nombril, elle arrivait au niveau de la ceinture.<br>Elle lécha longuement son abdomen, faisant le contour de la cicatrice puis défit la boucle de la ceinture.  
>House respirait difficilement, frémissant au moindre mordillement, gémissant à chaque coup de langue.<br>Lisa descendit son pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles, il s'en débarrassa d'un coup de pied. Sa langue suivit le même chemin que son pied au restaurant, à la différence près qu'elle s'arrêta sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse où elle entama un suçon, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus puissants à son partenaire.

-Dé...shabille...nous ! Haleta le diagnosticien.

Elle remonta vers ses lèvres, un sourire à la limite du pervers plaqué sur le visage.

- Sois patients.

-T'en as pas envie?

Rapidement, elle enleva sa jupe et s'assit sur son torse, lui faisant sentir son humidité.

-Ton corps est le meilleur des aphrodisiaques!

-On . . . vérifiera . . . ça avec . . . Wilson . . . j'ai du . . . mal à penser . . . là! Haaaaaa !

Elle venait de caresser son membre dans toute sa longueur.

-Sois patient! Répéta t'elle ou je vais devoir te bâillonner!

-A ... vec quoi?

- Mon soutien-gorge.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de House.  
>Elle poussa un soupir amusé.<p>

-Ça va j'ai compris.

Elle s'enleva de lui, déclenchement des gémissements de protestation, revînt avec le soutien gorge et le bâillonna avec.

-Tous tes fantasmes sont accomplis? Maso!

-Mpfa touff!

-Pas tous? On va y remédier.  
>Ses lèvres commencèrent à taquiner ses tétons, les faisant durcir.<br>Elle recommença à descendre, mordillant, aspirant, léchant, suçotant, le soutien gorge étouffant les gémissements de l'homme, tendu à l'extrême.  
>Enfin, elle arriva sur le boxer dont le tissu n'allait pas tarder à craquer si ça continuait. Elle le descendit avec les dents, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur l'intimité de son employé qui poussait des petits cris étouffés par son bâillon.<br>House perdit totalement son self control lorsque la bouche de Lisa remplaça ses mains, ses cheveux le chatouillant, sa langue le titillant . . .  
>Ça devenait délicieusement invivable<p>

-Mmmm!

-Quoi? J'ai pas compris.

Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il devinait son sourire.  
>Il donna un léger coup de rein, cherchant plus de contact, s'arrachant un gémissement.<br>Il ferma les yeux, attendant qu'elle se décide.  
>Une langue vient sur sa joue, se délectant du contact rapeux de sa barbe.<p>

Lisa se laissa lentement glisser sur lui, deux soupirs de satisfaction resonnèrent. House lui suggéra de continuer d'un petit mouvement de bassin.  
>Elle plaqua ses mains contre les hanches de son amant.<p>

-Ne bouge plus!

- Mrrmf?

-Sinon je pourrais tout arrêter!

-Mmrnonfff

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait

Elle commença lentement à bouger, mordillant son oreille. House poussait des gémissements que même son bâillon n'arrivait plus à étouffer. Il prenait sur lui afin de ne pas l'obliger à accélérer, la menace qu'elle avait fait le paralysait.  
>Alors il "souffrait" en silence.<br>Des gémissements fréquents . . .  
>Des petits cris par ci par là . . .<p>

Soudains Lisa fit un brusque mouvement de bassin, lui arrachant un hurlement.  
>Il était au bord de l'explosion<br>Elle sourit, contente d'elle, elle commença aussi à gémir.  
>Il fallait qu'elle reste cohérente, sinon il serait capable de reprendre le dessus, même avec les menottes.<p>

Elle continua sa lente torture pendant quelques minutes, avant d'accélérer.

Les cris de plus en plus fréquents emplirent la pièce, brusquement, House donna un violent coup de rein. L'effet fut immédiat, ils hurlèrent à l'unisson.  
>Ils retombèrent l'une sur l'autre. Elle écoutait les battements anarchiques du cœur de son amant. Jamais elle n'avait entendu plus beau rythme. Du moins c'est ce que ses hormones lui disaient. Elle leva la main et enleva le bâillon de la bouche de son amant.<p>

-Mmmh mon soutien gorge est plein de bave!

-Don d'ADN gratuits! Répondit House entre deux halètements. C'était . . . Wahou! Pas de mot pour ça murmura t'il. Tu me détache?

-Mmmmmh. . . Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

Soudain, des coups contre la porte retentirent.

-Y'a quelqu'un?

-Merde . . . Marmonna Cuddy. Stevens! Que vas t'il dire s'il nous voit comme ça !

- "Waw. . . quel veinard!"

-Greg!

-Relax!

- Comment "relax"! Je suis la directrice de cet hôpital, et je suis nue dans une IRM avec l'un de mes employés tout aussi nu, et une paire de menottes!

- Sans compter que ma verge est toujours dans ton . . .

-Rooh ça va! Siffla-t-elle.

Elle se retira brutalement, le faisant gémir.  
>Elle se rhabilla en vitesse, House ne remit que son boxer et sa chemise.<br>Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Fais passer une IRM de la jambe, ça justifiera notre présence!

Elle acquiesça, contente qu'il ait trouvé une idée qui tienne la route.  
>Elle se précipita dans la salle qui contrôlait l'aimant alors que House s'installait.<p>

-Je fais une IRM! Cria House. N'entrez pas!

-House? De qui faites vous une IRM?

Cuddy se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit.

-Je lui fais une IRM de la jambe. Et il aimerait bien être tranquille! C'est trop demander?

-Docteur Cuddy? Vous venez à peine de retrouver vos facultés . . .

- Je ne les avais pas perdues, et je reste son médecin traitant, il me fait confiance dans ce domaine et il a horreur qu'on l'emmerde en ce qui concerne sa santé!

- Surtout quand c'est de la part d'un médecin qui a trouvé son diplôme dans un Happy Meal! S'écria House.

Le visage de Stevens s'empourpra.  
>Cuddy n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et retourna prendre des clichés.<br>Stevens ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

-Félicitation pour votre guérison, docteur Cuddy. Je m'étais dit que l'on pourrait fêter ça tous les deux dans un restaurant . . .

Cuddy appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

-House! Cessez de gigoter!

Elle se retourna vers Stevens avec un sourire condescendant.

- C'est déjà fêté docteur Stevens, il fallait être là avant!

Stevens lui fit une moue dépité et partit.

House fixa la caméra de manière à ce que Cuddy ait l'impression qu'il la redait droit dans les yeux.

- Toi . . . Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

* * *

><p>L'auteur reffuse toute responsabilité en cas d'autocombustion.<p>

N'oubliez pas la petite review en partant.


	10. Chapter 10

- Et . . . Surprise! Rien n'a bougé dans ma jambe!

- Et la douleur?

- J'suis bourré d'endomorphine, comment veux-tu que j'ai mal?

- Mmmh j'avais peur d'avoir été trop brusque.

-Non, juste agaçante, frustrante et . . . Là je trouve pas de mot.

-"Excitante"?

- Mieux.

Elle se laissa aller contre son torse.  
>House poussa un léger soupir.<p>

- Il fallait que tu prennes une balle pour qu'on en arrive là . . .

Cuddy fixait pensivement la moquette toute neuve de son bureau.

- Je ne le regrette pas . . .

-J'ai eu la frousse de ma vie! Protesta House.

- Moi aussi je tiens à toi. Elle lui sourit.

Il l'entoura de ses bras sans répondre pour autant, étaler ses sentiments était une chose dont il avait horreur.

- On va au resto demain?

Il posa ses lèvres sur le haut de son crâne.  
>Elle fit une légère moue, il haussa un sourcil.<p>

- J'aimerais un lieu plus intime.

- Demain, chez toi, 19h00, j'apporte les pizzas, toi tu choisis un bon vieux film à l'eau de rose, on pleure comme des Cameron puis je te fais tendrement l'amour dans ton vaaaaste lit.

Elle sourit.

- Laisse tomber les pizzas, je ferai des spaghettis. Pour le reste, je n'ai aucune objection.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et House quitta le bureau.

- Mais c'est pas vrai! Vous me rappelez mes poissons rouges! Quoiqu'ils étaient peut-être plus intelligents . . .

- Merci du compliment. Grogna Foreman.

- Vous avez des cerveaux lents! (. . .)  
>C'est pas possible de pas être capable d'identifier un abcès! On a commencé une chimio sur un type qui a une méningite! Bravo l'équipe!<br>Si je devais vous remettre un flot . . .

- Vous feriez ça! Demanda Kutner enthousiaste.

Le regard assassin de son patron le ratatina sur sa chaise.

- Ce serait ce lui de la CONNERIE!

Les larbins baissèrent le nez, penauds.

-À la prochaine bourde de ce genre vous êtes tous VIRÉS!

Taub tenta sa chance.

- Vous pourriez être un peu plus clément, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des bourdes!

- Pas dans CE service, et allez donc en parler à Wilson, il est encore plus furax que moi!

Thirteen leva un sourcil, sceptique.

- Allez donc me soigner ça au lieu de me regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits!

Les quatre larbins sortirent, tête basse.  
>House beugla.<p>

- ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE FAIRE MES CONSULTATIONS!

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage, et regarda sa montre.

"16h00, plus que 3"

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi hâte de partir du boulot.  
>Il goba une Vicodine et alluma sa DS.<p>

À 19h18 il sonna chez Cuddy.  
>Il avait préféré rester simple, pas de grand costume de soirée, juste une chemise (repassée ce qui est déjà un effort) et un jeans.<br>Aussitôt eut-il sonné que la porte s'ouvrit.

- Tu es en retard. Lui reprocha-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Je ne veux pas faiblir à ma réputation!

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le salon où Rachel gazouillait dans son parc. House marqua un temps d'arrêt en l'apercevant, mais détourna rapidement le regard.  
>Cuddy alla chercher deux verres, une bouteille et le biberon de Rachel.<p>

- Oh je pensais que t'allais lui donner le sein! J'suis déçu! Surtout qu'elle a l'air très prêteur!

Cuddy lui lança un regard assassin, House baissa les yeux, se rendant compte de sa connerie.

- Installe-toi. Ordonna-t-elle en désignant le canapé. Elle vint s'installer à côté de lui, Rachel et son biberon dans les bras.

Un silence pesant s'installa, on entendait seulement les bruits de succion de Rachel.

Cuddy s'éclaircie la gorge.

- Les pâtes sont en train de cuire, tu peux te servir ajouta t'elle en désignant la bouteille de vin.

House remplit les deux verres d'un geste mécanique.  
>Comment faisait-il pour ruiner une ambiance avec une seule phrase à la con?<br>Cuddy se leva et emmena le bébé somnolent jusqu'à son berceau.

- Ta journée? Pas trop dur la reprise?

- Oui, Wilson à fait du bon boulot. Je n'ai pas de retard dans mon travail, seuls des gens faussement inquiets de ma santé m'ont retardée.

- Ils veulent juste voir sous ta jupe! S'exclama House, un brun jaloux.

- House, je doute que Cameron veuille voir sous ma jupe. Répondit Cuddy amusée.

- Qui sait? Elle cache bien son jeu! Demande donc à Chase!

- De toute façon, tu es la seule personne autorisée à voir mes dessous. Le rassura t'elle.

- Justement! La petite est couchée! On pourrait . . .

- Les pâtes sont cuites! Vas donc sélectionner un film! Le coupa Cuddy.

Elle s'éloigna, accentuant son mouvement de hanches.

House se pencha sur la vidéothèque de Cuddy, écartant d'office "Stuart Little", "Les 101 Dalmatiens" et autres films peuplés de cafards fous et de pigeons de combat qui feront le bonheur de Rachel dans deux ou trois ans, "Maybe Babe" nan, ça allait rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à Cuddy, "Raison et Sentiments" trop à l'eau de rose, l'intégrale de "Blackadder" trop long. . .  
>Il opta finalement pour "Meurs un autre jour" : Cuddy aimait les James Bond et lui aurait sa dose d'action.<p>

La doyenne revint avec deux assiettes de pâtes pleines de sauce et de fromage.

- Tu as fais ton choix?

Sans répondre, House lui montra la jaquette du DVD.  
>Cuddy approuva d'un signe de tête, posa les assiettes sur la table basse et s'installa dans le canapé.<br>House ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, et ils mangèrent sans un mot, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.  
>Quand elle eut fini son assiette, elle se lova contre le torse du diagnosticien, observant la voiture de Bond être poursuivie par un rayon destructeur.<p>

- Alors . . . Qu'est ce qu'on est? Demanda subitement House.

- Là maintenant, je vois deux amants qui regardent un film ensemble...

House ne répondit pas, posant un baiser sur ses cheveux.  
>Ils finirent de regarder le film en silence.<p>

Lorsque l'écran fût noir, les lèvres de Cuddy vinrent se poser sur celles de House.

- Tu veux . . .  
>-Oui souffla t'elle.<p>

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le répéter, House se mit face à elle et, l'attirant sur ses genoux, l'embrassa passionnément.  
>La chaleur montait rapidement entre les deux, Cuddy se retrouva sans haut, elle ouvrit la chemise de House, posa ses mains sur son torse, continuant de l'embrasser.<br>House baissa la fermeture de sa jupe, Cuddy posa ses mains sur les siennes.

- Chambre! Souffla-t-elle.

House acquiesça, puis prenant Cuddy sous les cuisses, il se leva, la soulevant dans le même temps.

- Ta jambe . . .  
>- On s'en fiche . . . Ça va . . .<p>

D'une démarche peu assurée, House porta Cuddy jusqu'à la chambre, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser.  
>Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, Cuddy au dessus. Il fit glisser la jupe de la doyenne le long de ses hanches. La doyenne du PPTH se trouvait désormais sur lui, en sous vêtements.<p>

Il souleva légèrement les hanches, appuyant son membre dur contre le bas-ventre de Cuddy.

Celle ci posa sa bouche sur son torse, poussant un gémissement d'anticipation. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge, caressa ses seins, puis brusquement, inversa les rôles

- Tu es trop habillé! Se plaignit Cuddy en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise déjà ouverte.

House lui fit un sourire narquois.

- J'sais pas pourquoi, j'ai bien envie de te faire mariner!

- Houuuuuuse !

- Bon une autre fois alors . . .

Cuddy fit hâtivement glisser la chemise des épaules de House, puis s'attaqua à son pantalon.  
>La tâche devenait de plus en plus difficile à cause du diagnosticien, qui après avoir littéralement dévoré son cou, avait commencé à suçoter son sein droit avec gourmandise.<p>

D'un coup de pied, House finit de se débarrasser de son pantalon, puis descendit la main vers l'entre-jambe de son amante.

- Mmh déjà prête à m'accueillir à ce que je vois . . .

Elle pouvait sentir son sourire satisfait contre sa poitrine, elle gémit longuement alors qu'un doigt la pénétrait, le pouce faisant des petits cercles sur son clitoris.

- House . . .

En toute réponse, le majeur vint rejoindre l'index du diagnosticien.  
>Cuddy se mordit la lèvre.<p>

- Te retiens pas, laisse toi aller chuchota t'il.

Un long gémissement lui répondit. Il accéléra le mouvement de son va et viens, faisant des cercles plus appuyés et plus rapides avec son pouce.

Enfin Cuddy poussa un cri libérateur, ses parois se resserrant autour des doigts de House.  
>Il retira ses doigts couverts de cyprine et, plongeant son regard dans celui de la doyenne, il les lécha longuement, re-goûtant la saveur oubliée.<p>

Ayant retrouvé ses esprits, Cuddy plongea une main dans le boxer de House, lui coupant le souffle. Elle le caressa pendant quelques secondes, puis, n'y tenant plus, elle baissa le sous-vêtement de son amant, posant les yeux sur l'objet de tous ses désirs.  
>House fit glisser le string de Cuddy le long de ses jambes, et les deux sous-vêtements furent impitoyablement jetés au pied du lit.<p>

L'embrassant langoureusement une fois de plus, House glissa son membre en Cuddy.

Deux gémissements s'élevèrent dans la nuit.  
>House ressortit presque, puis ré-entra, lentement, profondément et il recommença, sur ce rythme horriblement et délicieusement lent.<br>Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit les parois autour de son membre se mettre à trembler. C'était bientôt la fin. Il accéléra le mouvement, surprenant Cuddy et la faisant crier de jouissance.  
>Quelques secondes après, il se déversa en elle.<br>Après quelques minutes passées à reprendre leur souffle, ils se séparèrent.

Cuddy se lova une fois de plus contre son diagnosticien.

- House...

- Oui?

- Je crois que "On" est un "Nous"

Fin!

* * *

><p>Je vous posterai les bonus dans la semaine! (le dernier se trouve sur mon deviantart, je vous invite d'ores et déjà à aller voir... Mon pseudo est fanhouse07) <p>


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà les DvDs Bonus =)

DVD Bonus 1! Annonce à Wilson!

Cuddy poussait des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Enfin, après l'avoir fait mariné attachée au lit, House se décidait à la combler.  
>La bouche du diagnosticien vint chercher la crême chantilly qui tronait sur les seins de sa compagne.<br>Il les suça lentement, en rythme avec ses mouvements de bassin.  
>Cuddy était été au comble du bonheur, quand "Dancing Queen" les interrompirent.<p>

- Merde grogna House en attrapant son téléphone.

- Eh! Ne t'arrête pas! gémit Cuddy.

- Alloooooo? Chantonna House avec un sourire narquois à l'adresse de Cuddy.

- House! Ca fait une demi-heure que je t'attends!

-Oooh salut Jimmy! Il semblerait que j'ai oublié notre partie de bowling . . .

- Ouais ben maintenant que je te l'ai rappelée tu peux venir?

- Oh! En fait je suis avec Cuddy, où plutôt dans Cuddy pour être précis!

- Oui, bien sûr, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre!

- Ok Elysabeth! Dit bonjour Cuddy!

Il tendit le combiné vers Lisa, mais un malheureux mouvement trop brusque, apporta à la doyenne ce qu'elle désirait le plus en cet instant :

- Aaaaaaaaaaaah Hoooooooooouuuuuuuuuse!

- Oups, ça m'arrive des fois je provoque des réactions bizarres chez les femmes ... Wilson? Tiens bizarre, il a raccroché!

* * *

><p>DVD bonus n°2<p>

- Cuddyyyyyyyy!

- Greg je travaille!

- Justement j'aurais besoin d'aide! J'ai un test demain, faut que je révise!

Lisa lui sourit.

- Tu te mets enfin au boulot? Pas trop tôt!

- Oui bon ça va! Mike m'a parlé d'une super méthode qu'il a dévelopé avec Rebecca!

- Tu veux l'essayer c'est ça?

- Ouaip! Il faudrait que tu te mettes à l'aise ... Tiens installe toi sur le lit!

Lisa s'allongea.

- Repli tes jambes, c'est mieux pour l'alignement du dos...

- Ok.

- Tiens met tes pieds là dessus.

Il lui plaça les pieds sur des poches d'eau chaude.

- C'est bon t'es bien là?

- Mmmh oui?

- Bon reste détendue, on commence! s'exclama Greg.

Cuddy fronça les sourcils, la positions dans laquelle elle était ...

- Greg, enlève moi un doute...

- Oui?

- De quoi tu as examen demain?

- Gynecologie.

- Eyh Rebecca... Greg ne vient pas?

- Non, apparement, il s'est fait sauvagement assomé à coup de poêle à frire...

* * *

><p>Un drama pour la route!<p>

DVD Bonus 3

- Merci beaucoup Mme House! Sourit Lisa en prenant la tasse de thé que Blythe lui tendait.

- Mais de rien, ma chérie, s'il vous-plaît, appelez moi Blythe!

House fixait un point invisible devant lui, tournant sa petite cuillière entre ses doigts.

- Encore du café Gregory?

- Hmm? Nan!

-Il faut habiller Rachel! Elle sera tellement contente de choisir le sapin avec nous!  
>S'exclama la vieille femme surexcitée.<p>

- Dites. . . C'est possible que vous y alliez entre filles? J'ai un truc important à faire!

Lisa s'apprêtait à protester, mais voyant l'expression sérieuse de son fiancé, elle se ravisa.

- D'accord. Mais essaie quand même d'être là pour le décorer!

- Pas de souci.

Un quart d'heure plus tard

House marchait entre les pierres, connaissant parfaitement sa destination. Le batârd avait été mit avec les gens d'honneur, pas avec des gens quelconques.

Enfin, il arriva devant la tombe de John House, décorée du drapeau national et des différentes médailles qu'avait eu le général au cours de sa vie.

Il resta planté là, le coeur battant, la fureur montant lentement en lui.

Soudainement, il leva le poing, et l'abatit de toutes ses forces sur la pierre tombale, puis il donna un autre coup, puis un autre et encore un autre, criant sa rage, qu'il avait contenu pendant plus de 40 ans.

- Tu avais TORT, tu m'entends, sale enfoiré? Tort sur toute la ligne ! Alors j'espère que tout ce que tu m'as fait t'as servi à quelques chose, parceque pour moi ça, m'a servi à rien! Tes histoires de disciplines ne m'ont pas aidé ! Au contraire! Et maintenant, j'ai bien plus que tu ne peux imaginer! J'ai bien plus que toi! TU A-VAIS TORT!  
>Il ponctuait ses phrases de coups, se foutant pas mal de la douleur, lorsqu'une main posée sur son avant bras l'arrêta.<p>

- Greg, si même après sa mort, il continue à t'atteindre, c'est lui qui gagne.

Il tourna un regard plein de larmes vers Lisa, remarquant enfin ses mains ensanglantées.

- Je le hais Lisa.

- Je sais. Viens, tu vas décorer ton premier sapin.

Il lui adressa un pauvre sourire, puis, la tenant par la main quitta le cimetière pour aller vers sa nouvelle vie.

* * *

><p>DVD Bonus 4 : La belle mère<p>

House poussa un soupir de bien être, se sentant enfin chez lui.  
>Cuddy s'accrocha fort à son cou, comblée . . .<p>

Lorsque le téléphone sonna.

- Si c'est encore Wilson, je lui rase les sourcils. Grogna Cuddy.

- C'est pas Wilson, y'a marqué "Maman" sur le cadran, mais t'es pas obligée de répondre!

- Greg, il est 1heure du matin, ça peut être important!

House se retira, mécontent.

- Fais vite.

- Allo?... Bonjour Maman!. . . Ça va très bien. . . Non, je ne suis pas stresée. . . Dis pas ça. . . C'est pas que je suis insensible, demain est le plus beau jour de ma vie! . . . Non!. . . Non je ne me suis pas trompée. . . J't'assure Maman, Greg est vraiment un type bien!. . . Comment ça, je l'épouse que pour son petit cul ferme?. . . Maman, tu n'aurais quand même pas des vues sur mon fiancé?

- Yuk!

- La ferme Greg! Quoi?. . . Bien sûr qu'il est avec moi, depuis qu'il a vendu son appartement, tu crois qu'il dort où?. . . Maman si on s'était marié avant de le faire, je l'aurais épousé à 18ans!

2h26 du matin 

- Non. . . Oui toute la déco est déjà en place, ne t'inquiète pas. . . Non je ne t'en dirais pas plus sur ma robe!...

House roula sur le dos, se passant les, mains sur le visage. En une heure et demi, Mini-Greg avait largement eu le tant de se calmer, et la frustration grandissait ...

- Lisaaaaaaa !

- Faut que je te laisse il est tard, grosse journée demain! Oui, c'est ça Bye!

- Pas trop tôt! J'suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès, c'est pas un hasard!

- Greg, elle s'inquiète pour moi c'est tout!

- Elle peut pas s'inquièter pour toi pendant que je suis occupé avec la crevette ou avec la vaisselle? Non elle s'inquiète que quand je suis en train de te faire l'am...

Cuddy lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Bref. . . Pendant qu'on copule. La prochaine fois . . .

- On pourrais aussi reprendre, allez viens!

- Reprendre? Recommencer oui! Rien qu'en entendant parler de ta mère, Mini-Greg a coupé le moteur!

Drriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

House attrapa le téléphone, rageur, les yeux fixés sur le cadran.

- Non Greg!

- J'PEUT PAS BAISER MA FEMME TRANQUIL BORDEL DE MERDE! . . . Ou-oui! B-bonjour Maman!

(scène honteusement piquée à "Un gars une fille", mais c'est tellement Housien j'ai pas résisté.)

* * *

><p>Retour au drama.<br>Je précise que cette scène est chronologiquement avant les autres Bonus à l'exception des deux premiers!

Bonus DVD 5! Éducation.

House entra en boulet de canon dans le bureau de sa petite-amie.

- Greg, je suis avec des donnateurs!

- Juste deux secondes s'il te plaît!

Cuddy soupira. House ne disait jamais "s'il te plaît".

- Vous m'excuserez un instant . . . Dit elle à l'intention du vieux couple de milliardaires en face d'elle.

Elle rejoignit House dans la salle d'examen 1.

- Alors, quel est le problème?

- Ben . . . Hier j'ai eu un petit différent avec Rachel . . .

- Ouiiii?

- Elle m'a piqué ma canne, et je lui ai couru après pour l'attraper, je lui ai dit d'arrêter une bonne dizaine de fois. . .  
>Quand j'ai enfin réussi à attraper ma canne, elle m'a tapé, alors ben je l'ai engueulée et là elle a fondu en larme, en disant que j'étais méchant qu'elle m'aimait plus et tout et tout.<p>

- Mais Greg, elle le pensait pas vraiment, c'était un caprice!

- Ah? Mais j'suis sensé faire quoi dans ces situations?

- Explique lui ce qu'elle a fait de mal! Enfin Greg fait comme ton père, il devait bien te gronder de temps en temps!

- Uuuh si je fais comme mon père, j'vais finir en prison avant d'avoir pu dire "Lupus"

- . . .

- Ou alors c'est toi qui m'arrachera la tête!

- Qu'est ce qu'il faisait?

- C'est pas important. Le problème c'est que je sais pas quoi faire avec Rachel.

- Tu peux la mettre au piquet pendant 5 minute pour la calmer . . .

House grimaça.

- Quoi ton père ne faisait pas ça?

- Si, en général, il m'y attachait et après il me donnait des coups de ceintures . . .

* * *

><p>DVD Bonus 6. Education sentimentale<p>

House fixa les trois petites figures en face de lui.  
>Comment s'y prendre? Cuddy l'avait lachement laissé dans l'arène avec deux filles de 5 et 9 ans et un garçon de 7 ans. En plus il était sûr que c'était largement trop tôt pour faire voir le monde sous cet aspect là!<p>

- Bon alors . . . Vous connaissez la différence entre les garçons et les filles?

- Oui! Cria Hugh. J'ai un robinet!

- Et nous on est des filles parcequ'on est jolies! Renchérit Rachel.

Hugh lui tira la langue.

- Eeeuuuh oui Rachel, mais toi, Maman et Lucy ont quelque chose que Hugh et moi on a pas!

- Ze sais! Cria Lucy. Une fente!

- Oué c'est ça. Dit House. Mais les grands, ils appellent le robinet "pénis" et la fente "vagin"

- Mais on s'en fout! cria Hugh. On veut savoir comment bébé est entré dans le ventre de Maman!

- Hugh! On dit pas ça! Et arrête de crier, Maman se repose!

- Tu le dis tout le temps à Tonton Wilson!

- Oui, mais je suis pas un exemple au niveau langage! . . . Où j'en étais. . .

- Tu parlais de "pénis" et de "vagin"! S'exclama Rachel fière d'avoir tout suivi.

- Oui c'est ça! Et bien comme Papa et Maman s'aiment très fort, le pénis de Papa s'est dressé et est devenu tout dur, ça s'appelle une érection, et le vagin de Maman a fait un liquide glissant qu'on appelle la cyprine . . .

- Ah? Et alors?

- Et alors, grâce à la cyprine, Papa a pu mettre son pénis dans le vagin de Maman, et là . . . Quoi?

- Beurk! Papa c'est pas beau de mentir! Maman accepterais jamais que tu fasses un truc aussi dégoûtant!

- M-mais! Si j't'assure! Même qu'en général elle aime bien ça!

- Bêêêêêêh crièrent les trois enfants en même temps.

Les trois têtes brunes partirent en criant.

- Maman! Papa il fait que dire des mensonges!

- GREG!

- Et merde. Soupira House

* * *

><p>DVD bonus 7 Éducation sentimentale 2<p>

- Sérieusement, House, tu t'adressais à des gamins de 5 à 9 ans ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de leur donner tous ces détails!

- Je leur ai dit l'essentiel! Puis j'ai pas eu d'éducation, comment tu veux que je les éduques en quoi que ce soit?

- Enfin, tu vas pas me dire que tu as découvert comment on faisait à l'école de médecine!

- Ben moi j'ai commencé par la pratique. . .

- À 16 ans?

- Nan à 7.

Cuddy lui lança un regard horrifié.

- Hein? Quoi! Non pas de cette manière là! J'suis juste entré au mauvais moment dans la chambre de mes parents, c'est tout!

* * *

><p>DVD Bonus 8 Discussion de mecs.<p>

- Waw, qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé? S'exclama Wilson en voyant son ami.

- Cuddy grogna House, une poche de glace collée contre son oeil au beurre noir.

- Elle t'as mis un pain?

- Un coup de gigot d'agneau pour être précis.

- Pourquoi?

- Ben elle avait sa petite mini-jupe super sexy. . .  
>Elle s'est penchée au dessus du congélateur pour trouver de la viande pour le diner. . .<br>E-elle avait mit sa dentelle rouge, j'ai pas pu résister, je me suis collé à elle et j'ai posé mes mains sur ses fesses. . .

- Moins de détails! Viens en au fait! S'écria Wilson alarmé.

- Ben, Mini-Greg s'est mis au garde à vous, elle s'est mit dans une colère folle et elle m'a à moitié assomé avec le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la main. . .

- Merde! Elle aime pas le sexe ! S'écria Wilson les yeux ronds.

- Si, si. Mini-Greg avait juste oublié qu'on était au super-marché.

* * *

><p>Draaamaaaaaaa<p>

Bonus DVD 9 : Orage.

Cuddy poussa un soupir de soulagement en arrivant chez elle. Les pluies torrentielles avaient dissuadé plus d'un de tenter le trajet hôpital-maison, mais l'envie de retrouver sa famille se faisait trop pressante.

Une chance que House ait été avec les enfants, ils ne supportaient pas les orages.  
>House avait traité un cas 72 heure d'affilé avec son équipe et ils avaient réussi à sauver le patient in-extremis.<br>Elle leur avait donné un jour de congé à tous pour qu'ils se remettent.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua en entrant fut comme la maison était sombre.  
>Elle se dirigea vers la seule source de bruit: la télévision.<br>Ses trois enfants étaient avachis sur le canapé, en train de regarder "Toy Story 3", aucun signe de son mari...

Dès qu'elle remarqua sa présence, Rachel se précipita silencieusement vers elle, et la tenant par la manche, l'entraîna vers la cuisine.

- Rachel! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Où est Papa?

- Dans la chambre! La petite renifla. Il m'a dit de mettre un dessin animé et que j'étais responsable de Hugh et Lucy jusqu'à ton retour!

- Mais pourquoi? Il ne vous a pas fait manger?

- Il a fait la sieste, et il est pas arrivé à se lever, et Marina était déjà partie!

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche, la referma.

- Je vais le voir, retourne avec ton frère et ta soeur.

Elle courut presque jusqu'à la chambre, prit une grande inspiration et entra.

Il était roulé en boule sur le lit, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière, ses deux mains crispées sur sa cuisse, étouffant des petits gémissements de douleurs dans l'oreiller.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit et posa sa main sur le dos trempé de sueur de House.

- Greg ... Je suis là! Chuchota t'elle.

- Barre toi! répondit un grognement étouffé.

- Depuis combien de temps...

- Vas t'occuper des gosses, il est 20h30, ils ont toujours pas bouffé et ils ont eu le temps de regarder toute la trilogie des "Toy Story"

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche. Un "Toy Story" durait approximativement 1h20 ... Ca voulait dire que...

- Greg, me dit pas que ça fait 4heures que tu es comme ça?

- J'pensais que tu ... rentrerais ... plus tôt... J'voulais pas que les gosses voient ça ... Ni toi d'ailleurs.

- Allonge toi.

House se déroula avec effort et se mit sur le dos. Cuddy commença lentement à masser sa cuisse.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dis que c'était aussi douloureux...

- T'es médecin, nan? T'es sensé savoir ces choses! Mais Wilson et toi vous voyez que ce qui vous arrange! Déblatéra House avec colère!

Une goutte tomba sur son visage.  
>Il regretta instantanément.<p>

- Désolé marmonna t'il. Ca fait toujours ça pendant les orages. Et avec les trois jours de travail que je viens de me cogner c'est encore pire!

- Ne t'inquiète pas chuchota t'elle. Maintenant on est ensemble.

* * *

><p>Bonus DVD n°10 Colonie de vacance<p>

- Bon, tu n'hésites pas à mettre un pull si tu as trop froid?

- Mais non!

- Tu nous donneras des nouvelles?

- Mais oui!

- Tu fais pas de bêtise! Interdit de traiter encore une fois le moniteur de vieux phoque!

- Mais c'est un vieux ...

- Hugh!

- D'accord... rouspéta le petit garçon.

- Tu ne parles pas au gens que tu ne connais pas, tu ne perds pas ton groupe, tu es enthousiaste pour les activités! Si jamais j'entends que tu as fait ta tête de cochon...

- Ne t'nquiète pas je serai sage!

- Ok. Au revoir, junior, je t'aime.

Cuddy était en retrait, observant la scène, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

House se retourna vers elle, regard assassin.

- T'es un vrai papa poule!

- Raaah ça va! s'exclama t'il en s'essuyant les yeux.

* * *

><p>DVD Bonus 11 Gâteau d'anniversaire<p>

- Alors ?

House tâta le glaçage verdâtre du bout de sa cuillère.

- Jolie couleur. . . Fit il mal à l'aise.

- Allez vas y goûte le!

- Erm euh... Tu sais là maintenant j'ai pas très faim...

- Menteur! Quand maman a dit qu'un gâteau t'attendais, tu as dit que tu mourrais de faim!

- Oui Rachel ... Mais c'est à dire . . .

- Greg! Intervint une voix menaçante.

- Bon Okay, je vais goûter... Marmonna t'il abattu.

Il prit une bouchée.

La réaction fût immédiate, il boita aussi vite que possible aux toilettes.

Rachel était au bord des larmes...  
>Cuddy s'assit à côté d'elle, l'entourant de ses bras.<p>

- Il était à quoi ton gâteau?

- À la pistache...

- Tu sais que Papa adore la pistache, tu n'as rien mis d'autre?

- Si...

- Quoi?

- Hugh m'as dit que si je mettais des carottes rouges dedans ce serait mieux...

* * *

><p>DVD bonus 12! Le monstre de la cuisine!<p>

- Maman! Maman! Papa va préparer des pancakes!

- Lucy! Je t'avais dit que c'était une surprise! Ronchonna House en ouvrant un placard.

Il fit un bond digne d'un kangourou en arrière, manquant de tomber sur Cuddy.

- Bordel de bordel! Allez checher l'aspirateur!

- Greg! Calme toi!

Cuddy s'approcha du placard, pour y découvrir une araignée d'environ 4 cm de long pour 2 centimètres de large.

NDA Vraiment, à ne pas prendre au sérieux. Même si j'suis sure que House a des phobies cachées, je ne pense pas que l'arachnophobie en fasse partie...

* * *

><p>DVD Bonus 13! Le monstre de la cuisine partie 2.<p>

- Je savais pas que t'avais peur des araignées.

- Ben d'habitude ça va mais là ... Trop grosse. En plus je m'y attendais pas.

- Pourquoi t'as peur d'une bestiole qui fait 1m85 de moins que toi?

- Est-ce que tu explique ta peur de l'eau? Non! Laisse moi tranquil avec ça!

- Comment tu sais que j'ai peur de l'eau?

- Tu te rapelles pas? T'as failli successivement m'arracher la tête et tomber dans les pommes quand je t'avais poussé dans la piscine du campus.

- Quand j'avais 5 ans, j'ai sauté dans un lac sans mes brassards... Mon père m'a ressorti à temps, mais j'ai quand même fini à l'hôpital parceque je manquais d'oxygène et j'avais des troubles respiratoires... Tu vois, j'ai une explication!

House poussa un soupir.

- Quand j'étais gosse et que je dormais dans la cours, je m'enfonçais toujours du coton dans les oreilles... J'avais peur qu'une araignée entre et me fasse un nid dans la tête, qu'elle et ses bébés me bouffent lentement le cerveau... Ma mère me disait que c'était stupide, mais mon oncle disait qu'il connaissait un gars à l'armée a qui c'était arrivé... Maintenant c'est carrément devenu une psychose...

* * *

><p>Bonus DVD 14 Confessions.<p>

Cuddy et House étaitent tous deux allongés sur le canapé, l'une à moitié sur l'autre.

- C'était comment tous tes voyages?

- Pas mal. J'ai appris pas mal de choses.

- Tu as visité combien de pays?

- J'ai perdu le compte... fit House avec un sourire

- J'aurais aimé voyager soupira t'elle.

- Au bout du dixième démménagement, j'en avait ras-le bol...

- Pourquoi ça?

- Ben... Premièrement, j'avais pas de "chez moi" à proprement parler, je passais mon temps à m'adapter aux us et coutumes des différents pays, ensuite la caserne comme lieu d'habitation c'est pas le top, et quand on avait une maison en dehors du contexte militaire, mon père en profitait pour me faire dormir dehors. En plus de ça comme je bougeait tout le temps, et que j'étais un intello,non seulement j'avais pas d'amis, mais en plus j'étais le bouc émissaire de tous les autres...

- Greg...

- Quoi?

- Je suis vraiment contente.

House se redressa.

- Euh... T'as compris l'histoire que je t'ai raconté?

- Je suis juste très heureuse que tu me parles comme ça...

* * *

><p>Bonus DVD n° 15 Confessions 2<p>

Cuddy séchait la dernière assiette quand deux bras l'encerclèrent au niveau de la taille, et la tirèrent en direction du salon.

- House, c'est pas le moment!

- Les enfants sont pas là...

Sans vraiment savoir comment, elle se retrouva assise sur le canapé, son homme en face d'elle.  
>Celui ci posa un genou à terre.<p>

- Greg, tu as bu? J'ai déjà vécu cette scène il y'a 5 ans!

- Tu peux te taire? Je vais pas tenir la position super longtemps!

Cuddy ferma sa bouche, fixant son mari des yeux.

- La fois où j'ai été le plus sincère avec toi, c'était comme ça alors ...

- Tu comptes pas demander le divorce au moins?

- !

- D'accord je me tais.

House inspira un bon coup.

- Tu es vraiment la femme la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse, et la meilleure mère que nos enfants auraient pu espérer...

Cuddy se mit une main contre la bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

- ... J'ai été vraiment con. Je te demande pardon d'avoir dit le contraire.

* * *

><p>DVD Bonus n°15 partie deux.<p>

House se posa sur le canapé à coté de Cuddy, qui se colla contre son torse, le visage enfoui dans sa chemise.

- Oui.

- Oui?

- J'te pardonne. dit Cuddy d'une voix étranglée.

House posa ses lèvres sur ses cheveux, resserrant son étreinte, soulagé d'un poids.

Les sanglots de Lisa avaient cessés, et House crût qu'elle s'était endormie, jusqu'à ce qu'une main pas si discrète que ça remonte l'intérieur de sa cuisse et se pose sur son entrejambe.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du diagnosticien.

- Coquine va!

Une petite secousse, provoquée par le rire cette fois, et elle était à califourchon sur son mari l'embrassant passionément.

Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement, essayant de laisser leurs bouches en contact le plus possible.

Cuddy flatta doucement le membre de House, le faisant durcir et gonfler, elle gémit doucement quand la main de son amant descendit lentement le long de son abdomen, carressa tendrement son bas ventre, comme si un enfant s'y trouvait encore,  
>puis repris la descente, se faisant désirer pour enfin arriver sur le sexe de Cuddy.<p>

Il entama des petits cercles de son pouce, alors qu'elle continuait ses caresses, chacun poussait des grognements de plaisirs de plus en plus intense.

Cuddy arrêta brusquement, et se dressa pour se positionner correctement sur le membre de House.

Enfin elle se laissa glisser sur lui, comme d'habitude elle se sentit comblé, comme d'habitude il se sentit chez lui.

Elle commença à bouger, rapidement, il donna des coups de reins, venant à sa rencontre, leurs lèvres ne s'êtaient toujours pas décolées, elle changea l'angle, leur arrachant à tous les deux un cri d'extase, ils continuèrent de plus belle cherchant des sensations plus fortes, la jouissance tant désirée arriva enfin les submergeant au même moment, leurs corps scelés l'un contre l'autre.

Il tinrent la position un peu plus longtemps, reprenant leurs respirations.

Finallement Cuddy se posa à côté de House, et repris sa position précédente, contre son torse.

- Ca fait presque 10 ans . . . Et c'est toujours aussi bien. Peut-être même mieux. haleta Cuddy.

- Définitivement mieux. Avec tous les gosses que t'as pondu, te seins ont doublé de volume sourit House.

Cuddy le tapa doucement sur le bras, riant.

- En plus je ne me sens plus coupable à chaque fois que je te touche le ventre.

* * *

><p>Bonus DVD 16 Acte criminel (ou pas)<p>

- C'est scandaleux.

- C'est tout à fait normal House.

- Comment a tu pu faire ça!

- Je le fait depuis un moment, être avec toi ne va rien y changer!

- Mais... Et Mini-Greg dans tout ça?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dans 5 jours ils sera très content de me revoir.

- Il n'a jamais dit que Mini-Lisa avait droit à un locataire! Enlève ce tampax tout de suite!

* * *

><p>DVD Bonus 17: Cette fois ci, c'est fini. tapez fanhouse07(point)deviantart devant les bouts de liens qui suivent. Le site n'accepte pas que je vous mette le lien entier<p>

.com/gallery/#/d4c36bs

.com/gallery/#/d4c3crz

(parce que fanfiction n'heberge pas les images ^^)


End file.
